Tres son multitud
by CriXar
Summary: Las amenazas en París crecen, y con ellas también debe hacerlo el número de super héroes en la ciudad. Pero Ladybug no está contenta con un nuevo miembro en el equipo tras el incidente de Volpina. ¿Aprenderá a llevarse con el nuevo portador? ¿Y qué pasa si a eso se le suma un grave problema con el miraculous de Cat Noir?
1. Chapter 1

-Creo que debería irme acostumbrando a este camino.- mencionó Marinette.- Algo me dice que vamos a estar pasando por aquí bastante seguido.

-Eso creo, aunque deberías apresurar el paso.- respondió Tikki desde su chaqueta.

-¿No te especificó el maestro para que me mandó a llamar?

-No, pero dijo que era importante y que quería hablar contigo lo antes posible.

La chica se detuvo frente a uno de los edificios e ingresó en el mismo con seguridad. Ya conocía bien el camino. Tras subir un par de pisos, finalente dio con una gran puerta café. Tocó un par de veces.

-¡Adelante!- escuchó decir desde el otro lado. Lentamente, ella abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el maestro Fu terminando de cerrar su caja. Este volteó a verla con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal, Ladybug?

-Hola, maestro.- respondió Marinette dejando su mochila a un lado y abriendo un poco su chaqueta apara dejar salir a Tikki, quien levitó a su lado.- ¿Nos mandó a llamar?

-Así es. Por favor, toma asiento.- le indicó señalando la pequeña mesa cerca de ellos. La muchacha asintió sonriente y obedeció. Sobre esta se encontró con el pequeño kwami de color verde acomodando un par de tazas.

-Hola, Wayzz.- saludó acariciando su cabecita. Este sonrió.

-Hola, Marinette, Tikki.- La kwmai agitó su manita en respuesta. Una vez que el maestro se acercó a ellos, Wayzz voló con su amo.

-Escucha, joven Ladybug. Tanto tú como Cat Noir han hecho un magnífico trabajo protegiendo la ciudad hasta la fecha. Son en verdad un equipo impresionante...- dijo este mientras vertía en ambas tazas un poco de té con toda calma.

-Pues, me alegra escuchar eso.

-... pero no serán suficiente.- agregó Fu en seco.

-¿Qué?

-Se avecinan grandes peligros. No sólo la ira de Hawk Moth crece, sino que también nuevos villanos se aproximan.- explicó mientras le entregaba la bebida.- Ustedes dos son realmente fuertes, pero me temo que no sean suficientes para enfrentarlos.

-Creo saber qué significa esto...- comentó Marinette no muy alegre tomando el recipiente.

-Exactamente.

-Yo... no creo que sea necesario. Cat Noir y yo podemos manejar lo que sea. Y sí hay algo nuevo contra lo que debamos enfentarnos, pues entrenaremos para aprender a manejarlo. De verdad, no tiene que...

-Ya está hecho. El miraculous ya ha sido entregado a su nuevo portador.- La chica suspiró.

Desde que había conocido al maestro, había intentado acatar todo lo que este le indicaba. Es decir, él era quien conocía más acerca de sus poderes que ellos mismos. Él debía saber lo que hacía. Pero la idea de tener un tercer miembro en el equipo se le hacía tan... extraña.

Realmente no había tardado mucho en adaptarse con Cat Noir y estaba feliz por eso. Él era uno de sus mejores amigos y alguien con quien se sentía cómoda en cuanto a luchar en compañía de alguien más se refería. No quería que eso cambiara.

-Puedo ver que no estás nada contenta con esta resolución.- comentó Fu basándose en su expresión seria y el hecho de que no había despegado los ojos de su té.

-No es que pueda hacer mucho al respecto de todas formas.- respondió ella.

-Ya lo entenderás.- afirmó él. Marinette suspiró antes de beber un sorbo de la bebida.

Al dejar el lugar, la joven permaneció en total silencio. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Cat Noir? ¿Estaría tan dudoso como ella o se lo tomaría de una manera más positiva? ¿Cómo afectaría esto a la dinámica del equipo? Aquellos pensamientos la siguieron durante todo el día.

Ya entrada la noche, al acudir a la patrulla diaria, intentó despejarse un poco del asunto. Después de todo, tenía que lucir calmada para darle la noticia a su compañero. Esa era otra de las razones por la que el maestro Fu la había llamado. El chico aún no lo conocía, así que dependía de ella para que le comunicara todo lo que necesitaba.

-Hola, Cat.- le saludó al aterrizar junto a él en uno de los tejados de la ciudad.

-Ladybug...- respondió él con una gran sonrisa. Mas esta se desvaneció al notar el desgano en la expresión de ella.- Hey, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Eh?- Ladybug volteó hacia él y luego fijó su mirada en a ciudad.- Nada. Todo está bien.

-Te conozco demasiado bien como para creerme eso.- aseguró él acercándose un poco más a ella.

-Sí que me conoces demasiado bien, ¿no es así?- dijo ella relajando un poco sus facciones antes de indicarle que tomaran asiento en las tejas.- ¿Cuánto nos tomó llegar a eso?

-Medio año, unas veinte discusiones, cientos de juegos de palabras y mucho amor.- contestó él sentándose a su lado e inclinándose hacia ella para recostarse en su hombro. Ladybug sonrió y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la suya.

-¿Y cuánto crees que nos tome llegar a conocer tan bien a un nuevo compañero?

-¿Nuevo compañero? ¿De qué hablas?

-Yo... algo me dice que nosotros dos no seremos los únicos disponibles para salvar a París por mucho tiempo.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Cat Noir incoporándose un momento para mirarla.- Bueno, habrá que adaptarse.

-¿Adaptarse? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Realmente estarías dispuesto a recibir a un tercer miembro luego de Volpina?- dijo ella algo alterada.

-¿Aún estás molesta por eso?- preguntó él sorprendido. Ella no respondió.- Escucha. Sí, estuvo mal. Nos engaño, nos mintió. Pero no todas las personas son iguales. Quien sea que venga ahora para ayudarnos no será Volpina. Te lo aseguro.

-Mmm...- Ladybug miró hacia abajo, no muy convencida aún.

-Y... si es por temor a que alguien más trate ganarse mi corazón como lo intentó ella, no te preocupes. Sabes que soy todo tuyo.- añadió Cat con un guiño. Ella comenzó a reír.

-De eso no tengo duda. Sé que siempre serás mi gato mimado.- respondió revolviendo su rubio cabello. Él rió encantado.- Gracias, Cat.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él confundido mientras le veía ponerse de pie.

-No importa.- respondió la heroína un poco más calmada.- Yo iré por el norte esta vez. Tú ve por el sur. Nos vemos aquí en media hora.- indicó.

-Sí, mi lady.- asintió él haciendo un gesto de soldado con sus manos antes de levantarse también e ir a su punto asignado.

De la misma manera que el día anterior, Marinette se dispuso a ir a ver al maestro Fu luego de salir de clases. Su conversación con Cat Noir la noche anterior no le había hecho cambiar repentinamente de opinión respecto al nuevo miembro, pero ahora esta un poco más abierta a darle una oportunidad.

-Oh, ¿qué tal?- saludó Fu al verla acercarse. Él parecía recién estar volviendo a su casa, pues buscaba las llaves de la puerta entre un par de bolsas de compra.

-Hola, maestro.- saludó Marinette con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues... quería disculparme por mi actitud tan testaruda de ayer y decirle que me encuentro dispuesta a aceptar a quien sea que haya elegido para unírsenos.- explicó un tanto nerviosa.

-Está bien. Me complace escuchar eso.- respondió él con una sonrisa triunfante cuando por fin pudo encontrar las llaves.- Sobre todo por que ha llegado el momento de encontrarse con ella.

-¿Ella? Lo siento, no entiendo a que se refiere.

-Deberías ir al centro...- indicó él con una expresión de confidencialidad antes de entrar a su hogar.

En el menionado punto, Cat Noir ya se encontraba luchando con todo lo que tenía contra Espíritu Animal, el villano en turno. Este se proclamaba el guía espiritual supremo por defecto y con sus rayos emanantes del atrapasueños en su pecho hacía que las personas comezaran a actuar como su "animal interno", lo que poco a poco estaba convirtiendo a la ciudad en una auténtica jungla.

-No te resistas. ¡Deja que tu animal interior te guíe!- exclamaba el villano mientras intentaba golpear al héroe.

-Oh, vamos. Amigo, estoy metido en un traje de gato negro. ¿Qué más quieres?- No obtuvo como contestación más que un fuerte golpe que lo lanzó lejos de allí. Estuvo a poco menos de un metro de estrellase contra un edificio, mas para su suerte su compañero se presentó a la escena justo a tiempo para atajarlo con la cuerda de su yoyo y depositarlo con relativa seguridad en el suelo.

-Ya comenzaba a extrañarte, mi lady.- comentó él sobando un poco su cabeza.

-De verdad lo siento, Cat. Recién me enteré de todo esto.- se disculpó ella extendiéndole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Sólo me alegra que hayas llegado.

Ahora juntos, se pusieron manos a la obra. La pelea estaba ahora bastante pareja pues, aunque uno contra dos, Espíritu Animal era poderoso en verdad. Enviaba a los ciudadanos "animalizados" contra ambos, retrasándolos en su captura y ganando algo de tiempo para su huída.

-Ve tú por él. Yo me encargo de cubrirte.- le indicó en un momento Cat Noir a la heroína mientras con su vara alejaba a un enorme hombre que se lanzó sobre ellos cual lobo.

-¿Estás loco? Son demasiados.- respondió Ladybug colocándose frente a él para escudarlos a ambos con su yoyo.

-Sí seguimos a este paso, jamás lograremos acercarnos a él. Uno de nosotros debe ir a atraparlo.

-No voy a dejarte aquí. Te harán pedazos.

-¿Dudas de mis habilidades, Bugaboo?- dijo él con una media sonrisa al momento que tomaba su brazo par colocarse ahora él en frente y alejar a los que más se acercaban con un solo golpe de su vara.

-Nunca, gatito.- aseguró ella.- Pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Debe haber otra manera...

Fue en ese momento cuando un fuerte golpe hizo eco en las cuadras cercanas. Algo había pasado con Espíritu Animal y ahora todos su lacayos, si se les podía llamar de ese modo, acudieron a su ayuda. El dúo se miró entre sí confundido y corrieron hacia el maleante.

Este se encontraba arrinconado contra un autobus mirando algo en lo alto de un edificio cercano. Al notar esto, los héroes dirigieron su vista hacia ese punto para encontrarse con una esbelta figura allí.

-¿Quién es esa?- preguntó Ladybug entrecerrando sus ojos para intentar reconocer a la silueta que se formaba por la contra luz.

-No puede ser...- Cat Noir se encontraba un poco en frente de su compañera y la identificó más rápido.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es... Volpina...

 ** _¿Recuerdan el fic que les mencioné que me urgía terminar y sacar antes de la segunda temporada... y que algunos riéndose me decían que tenía toda la vida para hacerlo?_**

 ** _Pues se acaba el tiempo, no le he terminado y ya casi tenemos la segunda temporada encima, ¡pero YOLO! A ver si tal vez con la presión de que ya lo publiqué me concentro para terminarlo._**


	2. Chapter 2

Varios pasos sincronizados alertaron al villano. Al voltear pudo ver como la fuerza policial se acercaba a él. No podía concentrarse más que en un solo blanco a la vez para que este se viera afectado por sus poderes, así que resolvió huir de ellos, dejando tras de sí a una Ladybug y un Cat Noir preguntándose qué rayos estaba pasando.

La recién aparecida enmascarada bajó hasta dónde ellos se encontraban. Alertados, ambos dieron un pare de pasos atrás. Ladybug, por algún tipo de instinto, colocó su brazo frente a su compañero a modo de protección.

-¿Están bien ustedes dos?- preguntó la extraña. Los héroes se miraron mutuamente.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar...?- preguntó él confuso. La chica de traje naranja sonrió y levantó su flauta.

-Una ilusión.- respondió sonriente.- Ese es mi poder.

-¡Asombroso!- dijo Cat algo más suelto.- Y sí, estamos bien. Gracias a tí.- agregó tomando la muñeca de Ladybug con delicadeza para alejarla de sí, indicándole que no había qué temer.- Eres Volpina, supongo.

-Rena Rouge en realidad. Seré parte del equipo ahora.- contestó la novata con una gran sonrisa.

-Será bueno tener una mano más.- afirmó el chico dirigiéndose a su compañera, mas su alegría se disipó al percatarse de que esta no lucía tan entusiasmada como él.

-¿Y cómo obtuviste tu miraculous?- cuestionó ella sin más.

-No sé realmente de dónde vino. Tan sólo apareció en una caja pequeña en mi habitación un día.- respondió Rena algo confundida. Ambos chicos volvieron a intercambiar miradas. Una respuesta suficientemente convincente como para confiar en que esta vez no se trataba de una víctima de Hawk Moth.

-Bueno, damas. Hay un villano que detener.- dijo Cat Noir antes de que se formara un silencio incómodo.

Y así el trío se lanzó al combate.

Ninguno pudo negar que resultó complicado, tanto para Rena Rouge por adaptarse como para ellos por tener que recordar que había una tercera persona a la qué indicar cómo coordinarse.

En un momento el vilano se vio arrinconado y se creyó sólo. Ladybug quiso aprovechar esto para aprisionarlo. Se acercó a él con sigilo y una vez que se halló lo suficientemente segura de hacer un tiro perfecto, lanzó su yoyo hacia él. Mas el arma ni lo rozó. Algo lo había asustado.

Para disgusto de la heroína, aquello fue gracias a la ilusión de un edifico a punto de caerle encima, proporcionada por la chica nueva. Rena se acercó al lugar en el que se encontraba el sujeto unos momentos antes y lo miró huir con orgullo. Ladybug bajó a su lado.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- exclamó furiosa.

-¿No fue asombroso? Logré que huyera.- respondió la novata con orgullo, asustándose al voltear y encontrarse con la fúrica mirada de la líder.

-Esto no es una persecución, Rouge. Tenemos que inmovilizarlo y atrapar su akuma, no hacer que corra por todo París.- reclamó Ladybug señalando con su mano como el villano ahora se encargaba de perseguir a un grupo de civiles. La chica de traje naranja bajó sus hombros apenada mientras su líder colgaba en la cinta de su arma la cuerda que había invocado con su amuleto encantado. Ya no tenía uso, su estrategia se había arruinado.

-Yo... sólo quería ayudar...- murmuró.

Para suerte de las perseguidas personas aterradas, Cat Noir se encargó de distraer al sujeto lo suficiente para que ellos se perdieran de su vista.

-Oye. Lindo collar.- exclamó al ver el tótem que colgaba de su cuello.- ¿Sabes que a los gatos nos gusta jugar con cosas brillantes?- agregó antes de extender y lanzar su bastón hacia él, haciéndose con el objeto.

-¡Regresa eso!- gruñó el atacante corriendo tras el chico.

-¡Ladybug!- exclamó Cat avanzando lo más rápido que pudo hacia la heroína. Pero esta estaba demasiado ocupada reprochando a su nueva colega como para escucharle. Decidió entonces lazar su bastón para que este pasara a su lado y llamara la atención de ambas.-¡Ladyb...! Lo consiguió, pero en cuanto la chica de traje rojo volteó, Cat Noir fue golpeado por un rayo del villano.

-¡Cat!- exclamó ella corriendo en su ayuda. Rena Rouge la siguió, no sin antes tomar el arma del chico del suelo.

Ladybug estaba furiosa y se dispuso a ir con el sujeto para darle su merecido, pero fue detenida por la muchacha de cabello naranja.

-¡Espera! No, tú tienes que ir con Cat Noir. El tiene el tótem. Libera el akuma y asegúrate de que él esté bien. Yo me encargaré de que este sujeto no se acerque.- indicó al momento que le extendía su mano con al bastón del gato. Lady, aún con una expresión de furia, intentó respirar y calmarse, No le gustaba seguir órdenes de nadie, pero ella tenía razón.

Tomando el arma de su compañero, corrió hacia este mientras Rena Rouge se dirigía hacia el villano con arma en mano.

Una vez que llegó a su lado, Ladybug se agachó para levantar un poco a Cat del suelo. El golpe lo había dejado inconsciente, pero estaría bien. Acto seguido tomó el amuleto en sus garras para hacerlo pedazos. Una oscura mariposa salió de sus restos.

-No más maldad para ti, pequeña akuma...- dijo sacando su yoyo.

Fue una niebla oscura que rodeó al villano la que le indicó a Rena Rouge que su nueva compañera se había hecho cargo del akuma, así que decidió regresar con ellos. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como una sana mariposa se alejaba de allí.

-Wow... Jamás había visto una de cerca...- dijo con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Ladybug milagrosa!- exclamó la chica de cabello oscuro al momento que lanzaba la cuerda del amuleto encantado hacia los cielos, dejando que su poder se encargara de los daños a la ciudad. De inmediato regresó su mirada hacia el chico en su regazo.

-¿Él está bien?- preguntó la novata. Su respuesta fue un gemido adolorido de Cat Noir.

-Arg... ¿Qué... pasó...?- preguntó incorporándose. Ladybug dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Espíritu Animal te disparó con un de sus rayos, pero parece que en lugar de afectarte, sólo te dejó un poco más del otro lado que de este...- explicó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.- Parece que estás bien ahora.

Rena Rouge los miraba con una gran sonrisa. ¿Era así entonces lo que se sentía completar tu primera misión? No fue si no hasta que los miraculous comenzaron a sonar que recordó el pequeñísimo detalle de las identidades secretas.

-Bien, parece que nuestro trabajo aquí terminó.- dijo caminando hacia ellos con su puño extendido.- ¿Ganamos?

Cat la miró con diversión y correspondió a su gesto, dejando un poco de espacio para que la chica en traje rojo se uniera. Pero al mirarla ambos se dieron cuenta de que esas no eran sus intenciones por mucho.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Cat. Nos vemos luego.- dijo secamente instantes antes de alejarse de ellos con ayuda de su yoyo. Rena bajó sus hombros apenada.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo.- intentó reconfortar Cat.- Sólo dale tiempo...- La chica fingió una sonrisa hasta que el super héroe de alejó de allí. Primer día y su ídolo ya la odiaba. Vaya manera de empezar con su trabajo.

Por su parte, Adrien se las arregló para llegar a los casilleros del gimnasio antes de que su transformación desapareciera. Cual cronómetro, apenas puso un pie en el suelo, fue cubierto por una verde luz que le regresó a su forma original.

-Oh, muero por ver como termina todo esto.- mencionó Plagg con algo de perversión en su voz.- Si ya con sólo dos de ustedes tenían sus desacuerdos y sus días malos, con una nueva chica eso va a ser peor.

-No quiero pensar en eso...- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose hacia su casillero para alcanzarle una caja de Camembert a su kwami. La práctica de esgrima había acabado hace un rato ya y se había perdido más de lo que esperaba, pero al menos tenía el lugar para sí mismo por un rato y no tenía que preocuparse por que alguien lo atrapara con Plagg.

-Deberías hablar con Ladybug.- mencionó la criatura mientras su portador tomaba una botella de agua.- El incidente con Volpina no es algo que creo que vaya a olvidar tan fácil. Esa sí que fue una auténtica locur... Eh, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?

-¿Ahh...?- Fue en ese momento cuando Adrien se percató de que no bebía el agua como un humano normal lo haría. Con la botella sujetada de forma vertical, alcanzaba con su lengua el líquido como un...

-Creo que deberías considerar unas vacaciones de todo esto de se un chico gato.- mencionó Plagg sorprendido.- Creo que comienza a afectarte.

 ** _Hola... eh..._**

 ** _Llevo unas 23 horas sin dormir, así que procedo a dejarles esto aquí y, no sé, caer inconsciente o algo._**

 ** _Dos cositas respecto a este fic. La primera es que unos capítulos los tengo desde hace un tiempo, mucho antes de que soltaran los spoilers, así que tuve que armarme de paciencia y ponerme a revisar uno a uno y modificar el nombre de "Volpina" por el de "Rena Rouge". Pero como siempre llega un punto en el que uno se pone algo idiota, es probable que haya dejado el nombre así por algún lado. Por fa, me lo señalan si lo ven así._**

 ** _Y la segunda es que si vienes de algún futuro maravilloso en el que ya tenemos la segunda temporada y por alguna razón la portadora del miraculous del zorro no tiene poderes de ilusión como la akumatizada Lila, lo siento. Este fic fue creado en un oscuro pasado de incertidumbre en el que solo teníamos la especulación._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Significa mucho para mí... *cae de cara sobre el teclado y comienza a babear*_**


	3. Chapter 3

-Tikki, hora de irnos.- llamó Marinette mientras terminaba de colocarse los listones en su cabello.

-¡Estoy lista!- exclamó la kwami alegre levitando a su lado.

Una vez terminada, la chica se despidió de sus padres y se puso en marcha a la escuela. Su actitud era notablemente más calmada que el día anterior. y eso era algo que se notaba. Realmente intentaba que la situación no la perjudicara mucho, en su vida cotidiana al menos.

-¿Y me vas a decir por qué fue que actuaste tan mala con Rena Rouge ayer?- preguntó Tikki de repente, arruinando su paz interior.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Me preguntas eso luego de lo que hizo?- exclamó Marinette, dándose cuenta al instante de que debía bajar la voz la gente la tomaría por loca hablando con su chaqueta.- Se aparece en la pelea como si nada, se entromete en el combate y comienza a actuar sin seguir instrucciones.

-Pero recuerda lo que dijo el maestro Fu, Cat Noir y tú no pueden pelear ya solos contra la fuerza que comienza a ganar Hawk Moth. Tal vez escuchar a Rena de vez en cuando traiga algo al equipo que pueda ser una ventaja.- La muchacha suspiró. No se puede discutir con un ente de cientos de años de edad y mucha más sabiduría que tú.

-Eso supongo, Tikki. Es sólo que... creo que me tomará algo de tiempo acostumbrarme a un tercer miembro.- respondió por último antes de entrar a la institución.

Ya en el salón de clases, una decaída Alya descansaba su cabeza sobre la mesa de su escritorio. Realmente había hecho una pésima audición el día anterior y no soportaba el hecho de que su heroína se hubiera llevado una mala impresión de ella.

-Tienes que dejarlo ir, niña...- escuchó decir de pronto. Al voltear se encontró con su kwami asomándose desde su mochila.

-No lo entiendes, Trixx. Yo sólo quería ayudar...- respondió la chica con tristeza.

-Todos pueden meter la pata la primera vez. No debes dejar que una mala actuación en tu primer intento te afecte tanto.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ladybug realmente se veía molesta conmigo, no era eso lo que buscaba. Quería ayudar y probar que puedo ser una buena aliada. Ahora, en lugar de eso, la heroína que tanto admiro me detesta.- afirmó dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la mesa.- Esto de verdad apesta...

-Vamos sólo por martes, ¿y ya tienes esa actitud? Nena, esta semana realmente se te hará larga...- escuchó decir de pronto a un tercero. Volteó hacia Nino, quien apenas tomaba asiento delante de ella.

-¿Y tú de dónde rayos saliste?- exclamó.

-Acabo de llegar y te oí decir eso. Pensé que hablabas conmigo.- respondió él confundido.

-No es así.

-¿Entonces con quien hablabas?- Alya miró su mochila, donde una ahora oculta Trixx le indicó que guardara silencio.

-Yo... sólo pensaba en voz alta...- aseguró.

-Oh...- A su compañero pareció valerle esa respuesta, cosa que la alivió.- ¿Sabes? Realmente siento que no has sido tú misma últimamente.- comentó él, tensándola.

-¿A qué te refieres...?- preguntó intentando controlarse.

-Bueno, ayer mismo una nueva heroína apareció en la ciudad y tú no armaste un escándalo respecto a eso en tu blog. Ni siquiera un post.- explicó.- Esa no eres tú.- La chica suspiró.

-No creo que haya nada especial respecto a ella como para que merezca estar junto a la información de Ladybug o Cat Noir.- dijo mientras dejaba caer sus hombros.

-¿Bromeas a caso?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Rena Rouge es asombrosa! Sus poderes de crear ilusiones son algo completamente fuera de ese mundo y realmente parecía estar muy segura de lo que hacía. A Ladybug y a Cat Noir les habrían pateado seriamente el trasero de no ser por ella.- afirmó con entusiasmo.

-¿Crees que Rena Rouge es genial entonces?- preguntó Alya con ilusión.

-¡Por su puesto que sí! Apenas terminó todo, corrí a revisar tu blog para ver si había algo sobre ella. Me sorprendió no encontrar nada.- La muchacha soltó una risilla

-Te aseguro que escribiré sobre ella pronto...

-¡Buenos días, chicos!- escucharon ambos a Marinette saludarles con una sonrisa, completamente ignorante de que tras ella Adrien corría a todo lo que daba para llegar a tiempo.

-¡Hey, Marin...! ¡Cuidado!- Fue sólo cuestión de estar colocada en un mal punto. La advertencia de Alya no fue de ayuda para nada.

Con un fuerte golpe, ambos terminaron en el suelo al lado del otro. La joven volteó alterada, tan sólo para abrir sus ojos con sorpresa para darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¡Adrien...! Yo... Tú...

-¡Oh, cielos! De verdad lo siento, Marinette...- dijo apenado el chico mientras se apresuraba a levantarse. Tomó del suelo la mochila rosa y se la entregó a una ya recuperada Marinette.

-No... No pasa nada...- respondió ella tomándola para dirigirse a su asiento.

-Wow, ¿llegando tarde a clases? Eres todo un rebelde...- escuchó el rubio reír a su kwami en su camisa.- No conocía esa parte de ti.

-Pues espera sentado, por jamás lo conocerás.- le susurró lo más discreto que pudo.- De no haber sido por es extraño impulso de quedarme despierto toda la noche, no hubiera llegado atrasado.

-Yo opino que deberías hablar con Ladybug de eso. NO puedo sacarme de la cabeza que todas esas tonterías que estás haciendo son por ese akuma

-¿Tonterías? Estás viendo cosas...

-Dile eso al sandwich de atún en tu almuerzo, señor amante del jamón y queso...

Adrien pretendía ignorar el hecho de que no sólo sus gustos por la comida, y la forma de consumirla, se habían visto alterados ese día, sino que también había desarrollado una especie de aversión a la ducha, lo que había sido otro factor que había contribuido a su tardía.

Lo que no pudo ignorar fue una impetuosa necesitad de correr tras una de las palomas del parque a pesar de sus constantes estornudos.

Dejó la mesa en la que comía junto a su mejor amigo para echar a correr tras un emplumado que pasó casual por allí. No fue sino hasta que escuchó las risas de unas chicas que lo vieron saltar para alcanzar al ave que se dio cuenta de lo tonto que se veía e intentó regresar.

-¿Aún no me crees con que haya algo mal contigo?- preguntó Plagg algo serio.

-Sólo... pienso que se veía interesante. Quería ver sus plumas más de cerca...

-¡Niño, tu eres alérgico a ellas! Entiéndelo, no estás bien.- exclamó el kwami. Adrien pretendía responder cuando una bandada de palomas pasaron cerca de ellos, haciéndole estornudar, pero también cautivando su atención.

-Plagg...

-No, no, no. ¡Adrien malo!

-¡Las garras!

 ** _Son las 3:21 de la mañana a la hora que publico esto y no planeo irme a dormir aún._**

 ** _Creo que si lograré salir con este fic antes de la segunda temporada. Este capítulo lo redacté esta mañana (antes de caer muerta) y recién completé el sexto._**

 ** _Creo que hasta el sábado les voy a traer la segunda parte de mi versión de "Simón Dice". Lo siento._**


	4. Chapter 4

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo sin control tras el grupo de aves. Un único pensamiento dominaba su mente: atrapar.

No hace falta mencionar que el trayecto estuvo acompañado de múltiples estornudos, pero eso no parecía ni detenerlo ni hacerle bajar el paso. Aquellos tonos de gris guiaban al super héroe por un trecho sin destino a lo largo de los tejados de la ciudad.

Eso, claro, hasta que algo sujetó su pierna y lo hizo caer varios metros antes de quedar suspendido boca abajo de un poste de alumbrado. Mareado por la sorpresiva intervención, tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para intentar distinguir a la esbelta figura rojiza que se acercaba a él.

-¿Lady...?- preguntó aturdido. En efecto, la heroína era quien ahora se agachaba para dejar su cara frente a la de él.

-¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que pasa ahora?- preguntó ella con seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Hoy es mi día de patrulla, tu no deberías estar transformado a esta hora. ¿Es que hay un akuma o algo así?

-¿Un akuma? No, yo sólo... estaba persiguiendo a las palomas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Eres alérgico a las plumas.

-Yo... no tengo idea...- respondió él sobando su cabeza. Ladybug comprendió entonces que no obtendría respuestas con él en esa posición, así que tomando su brazo la ayudó a colocarse de pie en el suelo.

-¿Te sientes bien? Te ves desorientado.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo continúa preguntándome eso? Si, estoy perfectamente. ¿Es que a caso no puede un chico levantarse sin explicación alguna y echar a correr detrás de un montón de aves a pesar de que eso ponga en jaque su salud...?- dijo realmente serio. Ladybug sólo lo miró.

-No suena igual en voz alta, ¿no es así?- preguntó comprendiendo al ver su rostro que ya se había dado cuenta.

-No...- respondió Cat dejando caer sus hombros.

-Escucha,- le dijo ella tomando sus manos.- ve a casa e intenta descansar un poco. Las cosas han estado algo locas últimamente. Parece que tienes problemas desconectando el gato en ti.

Cat Noir asintió y tras despedirse de ella, dejó el lugar en busca de un punto seguro para detransformarse. Lo encontró en un callejón, en donde su kwami le dedicó una mirada de reprimenda al aterrizar en sus manos.

-Tal para cual. Ambos son demasiado tercos para admitir que hay algo mal contigo más allá de falta de descanso.

-Y dime cómo es que tú estás tan seguro de que no es solo eso entonces. ¿Puedes sentir una maligna energía en mí?- preguntó Adrien burlón imitando a un zombie.

-Ríete ahora, mocoso. Pero no olvides mis palabras.

-Aw, ¿es entonces que te preocupas por mi?

-Claro que me preocupo por ti. Si no estás lo suficientemente cuerdo para controlar tu impulso de actuar como un gato, podrías poner en peligro tu secreto. Y la idea de tener a tu amiga la reportera sacándome fotografías para su tonto blog no es algo que me agrade.

-¿Hablas de Alya? ¡Oh, no! ¡Alya! ¡Nino! ¡La escuela! ¡Tengo que volver!- exclamó tomando sin cuidado a la criatura y echando a correr.

-¿Pero no te dijo Ladybug que fueras a casa a descansar?

-Puede ser una manera general de decirme que deje de estar transformado cuando no lo necesito. Además, no es como que puede regresar así nada más a casa. ¡Papá me mataría!

Marinette apenas consiguió regresar a la escuela a tiempo. Aún detransformada no podía quitarse de la cabeza a su compañero. Ella mejor que nadie podía entender lo estresante que podía llegar a ser llevar una doble vida y cómo a veces se podían llegar a hacer cosas extrañas, pero perseguir palomas actuando por instinto era algo completamente desconocido para ella.

-Estoy segura de que es sólo una etapa...- le comentó su kwami discretamente una vez que tomó asiento en su salón al terminar la hora de almuerzo.- De ustedes dos, él es quien suele jugar más con todo eso de ser un super héroe con temática de animal.

-Tres, Tikki. No lo olvides. Ahora somos tres...- le recordó ella con un suspiro.

Finalmente el día acabó. Adrien se las ingenió para pasar por este sin más incidentes, aunque Nino no pudo evitar notar como su atención se veía afectada por cuando reflejo de luz pasaba junto a él.

Alya logró salir un poco más animada. Ahora sabía que al menos tenía un fan. Esa era una razón para cumplir con su próxima misión de forma más eficiente, no querría desilusionarlo.

-¡Marinette!- llamó a su amiga cuando la vio pasar a su lado.- Hey, ¿qué opinas sobre este título?: "Rena Rouge: Tercer héroe de París"

-Más bien "Tercera Rueda"...- mencionó la chica por lo bajo.

-¿Disculpa...?

-¿Eh? No, no. Está bien. Me gusta.- aprobó Marinette intentando calmarse.

-¡Hey, chicas!- escucharon llamar a alguien tras ellas.

-Hola, Nino.

-¿Han visto a Adrien? Lo perdí cuando tocaron la campana. Es chico salió como un rayo.

-Yo no lo he visto desde la mañana.- dijo Marinette.

-Yo no lo he visto desde que se puso a dar vuelta como tonto al medio día.- aseguró Alya.

-¿Qué?- preguntó su amiga confundida.- ¿De qué hablas?

-Sí, Adrien se comportó muy extraño ahora. Se levantó de la mesa en la que estábamos comiendo y se fue con la mirada perdida sin decir nada. Luego de eso sólo regresó a clases.

-¿Creen que esté bien?- La chica de cabello oscuro se veía algo angustiada.

-Bueno, su padre es el controlador de los controladores. Sólo puedo atinar a relacionarlo a eso.- mencionó el chico encongiéndose de hombros antes de irse a seguir buscando a su amigo.

-Relájate, niña. Estoy segura de que está bien.- le intentó tranquilizar Alya.

Mas el momento se vio perturbado por una serie de patrullas de policía que pasaron a toda velocidad frente a la institución. Ambas clavaron de inmediato sus ojos en los vehículos con la esperanza de descifrar hacia dónde se dirigían.

-¡Tengo que irme!- exclamaron al únisono, sin escuchar realmente a la otra, antes de echar a correr en direcciones opuestas.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Agreste, lugar al que Nino ignoraba que casi había corrido su mejor amigo al salir de clases, Adrien intentaba buscar sentido de lo que pasaba con él recostado boca arriba en su cama.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Plagg?- preguntó por vigésima vez.

-Te digo que no. Puedo no ser el mejor apoyo, pero de ahí a intentar hacer que te lastimes o hagas tonterías que pongan en peligro tu identidad secreta hay un trecho muy grande.- aseguró el kwami.

-Brazalete de Chloe...-murmuró Adrien entre una fingida tos.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¡Nada!- respondió el chico. Entonces se incorporó y miró su anillo.

Quizás realmente su pequeño amigo no tenía nada que ver de manera voluntaria con lo que sucedía con él, pero no descartaba que tuviera que ver con su miraculous. ¿Una falla tal vez? ¿Había pasado alguien antes por eso?

-Tal vez... manteniendo al mínimo las transformaciones de Cat Noir ayude a que todo esto desaparezca.- comentó algo más decidido.- Quizás si es un respiro lo que necesito. Comenzaré ya mismo.

-Mmm... ¿no podrías comenzar mañana...?- peguntó Plagg asomándose desde la ventana.

 ** _Sí... esto de "la presión de haberlo publicado ya" no parece dar frutos._**

 ** _No es que no quiera seguir con la historia. Siento que, con toda modestia, este es uno de los fics con mejor planteamiento que he hecho. Pero con todo este asunto de la luz verde de Villanos(*inserte grito de fangirl*), los artes conceptuales de mis bebés y sus guiones y un tratamiento médico que voy a comenzar (por que al parecer esto de dormirse a las tres de la mañana no es normal) tengo la cabeza como en la luna._**

 ** _¿Qué si lo voy a terminar? Sí, eso sin duda. ¿Qué puede que me tarde algo más de tiempo? Muy probablemente..._**


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Cuál es la situación?- preguntó Ladybug al oficial Roger una vez que llegó a lo que parecía ser un banco.

-¡Ladybug! ¡Gracias al cielo!- exclamó este.- La alarma silenciosa fue activada. No creo que se trate de un super villano para ser honesto, pero aún no sabemos realmente con cuantos sospechosos lidiamos.

-De acuerdo, entonces...

-¡No se preocupen! Nos encargaremos de esto.- La expresión de la heroína moteada no fue exactamente de alegría al ver acercarse a la novata.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó molesta.

-Vine a ayudar.

-Puedo encargarme de esto sola. Muchas gracias.

-Escucha, Ladybug...- pidió ella en son de paz.- realmente lamento lo de ayer. Yo... en serio quiero ayudar. Seguiré tus instrucciones esta vez. Lo prometo. Dame otra oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo ser una heroína como tú.

La líder suspiró. Aún no le daba buena espina por completo, pero era mejor ponerla a prueba en un incidente con civiles como ignotos que un villano con quien sabe qué poderes mágicos.

-Bien, sólo... Quédate detrás de mí. ¡Y nada de ilusiones!- ordenó, antes de voltear a los oficiales.- Estén atentos en caso de que escapen.

Con todos atentos, el dúo entró en el edificio. El banco había sido desalojado apenas la alarma fue activada a pesar de que no fue un asalto como tal, sólo en caso de que algo saliera mal durante la captura. El o los sujetos deberían estar en la bóveda.

-Y... ¿qué haremos cuando los encontremos?- preguntó Rena, obteniendo como respuesta un "ssshh" de su compañera.

-Tienes mucho que aprender, niña. Debes ser silenciosa como un gato.- afirmó alguien en el techo. Desprevenido, el desconocido fue el blanco de un certero golpe con la flauta de la novata y las ataduras del yoyo de la chica al mando.

-¿Cat Noir?- preguntó Ladybug extrañada al tener, nuevamente, a su merced de cabeza. a su compañero.

-Oh, esto es genial. Ahora seré recibido con el doble de amor...- comentó fastidiado.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó Rena Rouge mientras recuperaba su propia arma. Ladybug la ayudó a bajar al chico.

-Radiante como siempre, mi lady. Me alegra saber que le das una oportunidad a la nueva.- mencionó Cat Noir, antes de sorprenderla no con una de sus habituales reverencias, sino con una húmeda y afectiva lamida en su mejilla. La chica abrió sus azules ojos de par en par, impactada por tal saludo.

-¿E-estás seguro de que puedes con esto ahora? No te ves muy recuperado desde la última vez que nos vimos...- aseguró cubriendo el área "besada" de su cara.

-Estaré bien... en tanto ninguno de los sujetos esté vestido como un atún gigante.- El muchacho intentaba sacarle algo de humor al asunto, intentando cubrir la pena que sentía por su impulsivo acto.

-Oigan...- llamó Rena. Ambos voltearon para encontrarla señalando a las bóvedas.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.- le indicó Ladybug.

Para tranquilidad de la heroína, en efecto no se trata ni por asomo de una víctima akumatizada... o de una banda de sujetos en trajes de pez. Un cuarteto de bandidos que no les dio más de unos quince minutos de pelea fue prontamente puesto bajo la vigilancia de las autoridades.

-Bien, eso salió mejor de lo que pensé.- comentó la escarlata enmascarada, mirado a su lado como su nueva aliada esperaba con una expresión de ilusión su "evaluación" de su actuación de aquella su segunda vez. Ladybug suspiró derrotada.- Estuviste... no tan mal...

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Rena acercándose más a ella.

-Sí. Tal vez, si no tienes nada más en mente por el momento, puedas... ya sabes...

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Ayudarnos con tipos como estos o echarnos una pata con los akumas...

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Acabas de hacer un juego de palabras sobre mi miraculous?- chilló.

-¡Que no se te suba a la cabeza!- le ordenó la joven señalándola. La muchacha morena sonrió, cuando de pronto sintió una especie de tirón en su traje.

-Eh... ¿Ladybug...?- dijo tras voltear para ver de qué se trataba. Ambas vieron con confusión como Cat Noir, sentado en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas, tironeaba de la cola del traje de Rena, atraído por su vibrante color.

-Muy bien, esto oficialmente califica como "no normal".- dijo Ladybug decidida.- Tú vienes conmigo ahora.- ordenó tomándolo de una de sus orejas.

-¡Arg!- se quejó Cat antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.- ¡Nos vemos luego, Rouge!- alcanzó apenas a decir mientras se alejaban.

Ladybug temía por el estado de su compañero, pero sin conocimiento de qué exactamente era lo que sucedía, no podía ser de mucha ayuda. Lo guió entonces lejos del centro, directo a la única persona que había sido capaz de ayudarla con respecto a sus poderes.

-No es necesario arrastrarme, ¿sabes?- mencionó él intentando romper el silencio.- Te seguiría a donde fuera y lo sab... ¿a dónde vamos?- Aquella apartada zona no le era demasiado familiar al joven.

-Con alguien que tal vez pueda saber qué ocurre contigo.- respondió la chica.- Pero tendremos que usar una entrada algo menos convencional.

Él puso suponer a lo que se refería. Para las personas que habitaban el edificio al que se acercaba les podría resultar extraño ver entrar así nada más a los dos super héroes. Y si Ladybug hablaba de alguien que podía saber algo que ellos no, era probable que fuera algo que debiera permanecer en secreto.

Llegando a la parte trasera del lugar, la heroína lanzó su yoyo al borde de una ventana específica, antes de extender su mano hacia su amigo.

-Hagas lo que hagas, intenta ser discreto. Nadie más que a quien vamos a ver puede saber que estamos aquí.

-¿Y a quién vamos a ver exactamente?- preguntó él aferrándose a su cintura y hombros.

-Al gran guardián...

En segundos estuvieron arriba. Ambos entraron en silencio. Cat miraba al rededor con curiosidad mientras Ladybug se acercó a la puerta de la habitación. Levemente la abrió para ver si el maestro se encontraba disponible, pero tuvo que cerrarla rápido al darse cuenta de que se encontraba con un cliente.

Sin embargo fue vista por Wayzz, quien con sigilo se alejó del lado de su portador para atravesar la puerta y llegar con la chica.

-Que gusto verte, Mar...- La heroía cubrió rápidamente su boquita y señaló con la cabeza a su acompañante.- Oh, Cat Noir...- El mencionado volteó al oír su nombre, sorprendiéndose al ver al kwami junto a Ladybug.

-¿Eres un...?

-Así es.- respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa. Luego se dirigió a la chica.- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí los dos?

-Necesitamos al maestro.- dijo esta.- Sabía que tendría que hacerme cargo de un nuevo compañero, pero no de un gato...

 ** _Una pequeña aclaración que no pensé que tendría que hacer. De verdad me conmovieron mucho los que me pidieron que descansara y que no me preocupara tanto por los fics y su actualización, luego de que en una nota de autor pasada mencionara que me duermo a eso de las tres de la mañana. Les agradezco que se preocupen y me aconsejen._**

 ** _El asunto es que con o sin fics, seguiría con esa rutina. Tengo algunos trastornos del sueño desde que recuerdo, entre ellos insomnio, terrores nocturnos y parálisis del sueño. Digamos que eso de dormir de noche no es algo que me haga muy feliz..._**

 ** _Entonces tengo dos opciones: quedarme en un rincón hecha bolita esperando que salga el sol... o escribir sobre cosas que me hacen feliz. Creo que no soy la única que se iría por la segunda._**

 ** _Esto es sólo para que tengan en cuenta por qué trabajo en mis historias a horas tan raras. Al inicio sólo saqué el tema como chiste, pero parece que mucha gente se lo tomó demasiado en serio. No me es que esté molesta para nada, es bonito que se preocupen por mi salud :3 Sólo es para que sepan: Los fics no son los que afectan mi situación de sueño, si acaso la aligeran. Ya estaba bastante descompuesta desde antes de comenzar a escribir. 3_**


	6. Chapter 6

-Es justo esto a lo que me refería con los poderes de Hawk Moth volviéndose más fuertes.- explicó el maestro inspeccionando el anillo.- La magia de esa víctima akumatizada por él logró llegar hasta el miraculous y lo ha contaminado, si puede decírsele de ese modo.

-Lo sabía...- murmuró Adrien con determinación.- Entonces es eso por lo que aún no estando transformado paso por períodos de tiempo en los que...

-¿Actúas con tu "instinto animal"? Sí.- confirmó el anciano.- Aún después de que la magia de los aretes de Ladybug sanaran todo París, no pudo reparar algo igual de poderoso como lo es el anillo de Cat Noir.

-¿Por qué sucedió eso?- preguntó la chica, sin saber realmente a dónde dirigir su rostro. Sus ojos habían sido cubiertos para seguir manteniendo en secreto la identidad del chico.

-Es lo que aún no logro descifrar.- respondió con pesar el maestro al momento que le regresaba el anillo al rubio.

-Plagg, ¡las garras!- invocó de regreso su transformación.

-Y díganme, ¿cómo están las cosas con Rena Rouge? ¿Se está adaptando bien?- preguntó Fu levantándose para atender la tetera que recién comenzaba a chillar.

-Ella sí, pero alguien más no...- comentó Cat mientras quitaba la venda de la cabeza de su compañera, quien al instante le dedicó una siniestra mirada por delatarla.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Es impulsiva, pero ya logré que me siga.- explicó Ladybug.

-¿Seguirte?

-Sí. Escuchar mis instrucciones y eso.

-Mmm...- El maestro se sentó de nuevo con ellos y les entregó a cada uno una taza de té.- Cuando revisaba el anillo de Cat Noir, tuviste que vendar tus ojos. ¿Por qué?- Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí confundidos.

-Por que... ¿ella no sabe quien soy?- tanteó Cat.

-Y aún así, confía plenamente en ti.- agregó Fu.- Un desconocido en el que ella depositaría su vida sin dudarlo.

-Aaaww...- gimió el chico dedicándole una tierna mirada a la joven junto a él. Esta, sonrojada, golpeó levemente su brazo entre risas.

-¿Por qué no puede ser es el mismo caso con Rena Rouge?- preguntó el guía intentando regresar la seriedad del tópico. Ladybug suspiró.

-Volpina parecía ser una gran aliada cuando la conocimos por primera vez.- comenzó.- Se presentó como una chica poderosa y capaz. Pero todo eso se vino abajo en un día. ¡Un solo día! Siento que no puedo volver a bajar mi guardia con cualquiera que pretenda unirse a Cat Noir y a mí, por que puede que la próxima mi amuleto encantado no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para reparar los daños que cause...- entonces dejó caer sus hombros.- ¡Y es justo mi amuleto el que le está fallando a la única persona en la que confío ahora!

El héroe rodeó sus hombros con su brazo intentando calmarla. Ella suspiró bajando su mirada. Wayzz miró a su portador, quien intentaba pensar qué hacer respecto a toda la situación. Era obvio que el asunto de un tercer héroe y la situación de uno de los ya existentes no representaba un buen momento para nadie.

-Entiendo...- dijo finalmente.- Sé que es complicado olvidar errores que se creen propios, pero lo sucedido con Volpina no fue por que nadie bajara la guardia. Fue culpa de Hawk Moth. No tuya, ni de Cat Noir... ni de Rena Rouge.- La heroína asintió.

-Hey, todo estará bien...- le susurró Cat con una débil sonrisa.

\- Será mejor que ambos vayan a casa y mediten un poco la situación. Yo haré lo mismo.- propuso Fu.- Lamento no tener una respuesta para tu percance justo ahora, Cat Noir. Pero te aseguro que lo resolveremos de una manera u otra.

-Gracias, maestro.

Decidieron que Ladybug dejaría el edificio primero. Una vez que se encontrara lejos de la vista de Cat Noir, le haría saber y él seguiría.

-Intenta permanecer en una pieza hasta que volvamos a vernos, ¿sí?- pidió con una sonrisa la joven tras lanzar su yoyo para irse.- Aléjate de los puntos rojos. Normalmente se trata de una trampa.

-Como ordene, mi lady.- respondió Cat entre risas, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba fijamente.- ¿Qué?

-¿No vas a lamerme?- preguntó divertida. Las mejillas de su compañero se igualaron al tono de su traje al recordar el incidente de esa tarde.

-N-No...- respondió cabizbajo.- Lo que pasó ahora... yo...- Aún cuando era obvio que lo hizo en uno de sus "momentos de gato", sentía la necesidad de justificarse.

-Nos vemos después, gatito.- cortó ella con una caricia en su mentón, arrancándole un ronroneo seguido de un suspiro. Con soñadores ojos el joven vio como la silueta roja se perdía entre los clásicos techos de la ciudad.

-Las portadoras de los aretes de Ladybug son las más difíciles. Persevera, Cat Noir.- aconsejó Fu, quien había atestiguado la escena completa mientras recogía la vajilla china. El muchacho rió un poco. Desde ese momento hasta que ella le avisó que era seguro salir intentó evadir su apenada mirada con la del guardián.

 ** _Creo que este ha sido de los capítulos que más me ha gustado :3_**

 ** _Y como lo suponía, ya casi se nos viene la segunda temporada y yo no he terminado esta madre..._**


	7. Chapter 7

-Déjame ver si entendí...- dijo la kwami de brazos cruzados.- ¿Harás todo lo que Ladybug te diga que hagas, a pesar de que no estés completamente de acuerdo con ella, sólo para que te acepte?

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Trixx.- respondió Alya sin despegar su mirada del monitor.

-¡Por que lo es! El trabajo en equipo no es sólo seguir a alguien sin cuestionarse nada. Es cuestionar todo y proponer tu opinión al respecto.- reprochó la criatura colocándose frente a la pantalla.

-Sé lo que hago... creo.- aseguró la chica tomando su cola para apartarla.- Al menos deja que Ladybug confíe un poco más en mí. Creo que hoy hicimos un avance.

-Eres, Rena Rouge, parte del equipo de los héroes miraculous, no la asistente de nadie. No necesitas la aprobación de Ladybug. Tienes el collar del zorro por una razón, por que tienes un gran corazón, Alya.

La chica suspiró. Desde que tenía memoria siempre había amado todo lo relacionado con los héroes. Cuando Ladybug apareció vio en ella un modelo a la que admirar, era irreal. Todo en lo que ella creía personificado en una chica. Creyó tener la oportunidad de su vida al poder unirse a ella, y fue realmente devastado el hecho de que al ídolo no la aprobara.

Trixx estaba en lo cierto. Rena Rouge no debía seguir a nadie. Era tan miembro del equipo como Ladybug o Cat Noir. Estaba allí para ayudar con su toque personal, no ser la fiel esbirro de ninguno de los dos. Pero la fanática de Ladybug en Alya le hacía actuar según lo que la chica de rojo creía correcto en lugar de lo que ella misma creía correcto con tal de obtener su visto bueno.

Era una cuestión de moral contra fanatismo. Un dilema complicado para ella de atravesar.

Y las cosas no se veían mucho mejor para los otros dos miembros del equipo. Marinette no podía dejar de preguntarse a qué se refería el maestro cuando le pidió meditar la situación. Nada de eso funcionaría si es que la nueva chica les llegaba a traicionar también. Y luego estaba el asunto con Cat Noir...

Dicho rubio no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Si ni siquiera el gran guardián de los miraculous podía hallar una solución aún, ¿qué esperanzas tenía de hallarlas por sí mismo? No quería seguir comportándose como un gato sin control. Ya se había puesto bastante en ridículo frente a Ladybug.

Arrastrando sus pies se dirigió a su asiento al día siguiente. Hacía su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse despierto. Dejó caer su mochila sobre su mesa y echó su cabeza hacia atrás con sus ojos cerrados. Como deseaba en ese momento no haberse desvelado por jugar con esa bufanda azul que encontró en su armario...

De pronto unos dedos se enterraron en su cabeza, acariciando con suavidad por donde pasaban. Ni siquiera intentando concentrarse pudo evitar que un ronroneo escapara de su garganta.

-¿Pero qué rayos...?- escuchó decir a Marinette. Estaba muerto.

-Lo siento. No sé que fue eso, de verdad...- afirmó volteando de golpe.

-¡Adrien! E-Estás despierto...- chilló ella. El chico levantó una ceja.

-Nunca estuve dormido...- comentó, ignorante del sonrojo que esa afirmación colocó en la cara de la muchacha.

-Lo lamento. Es que tú... Bueno... de verdad tienes una cabello muy suave...- se disculpó.

-No, no, no. No tienes por qué disculparte... En realidad... ¿te importaría, ehm... seguir haciéndolo...?- preguntó con timidez regresando a la posición de antes.

-¿Qué?- ella sonaba alterada.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, sólo... Es que en serio se sentía bien...- dijo él. Marinette parpadeó un par de veces perpleja, pero no iba a perder una oportunidad como esa. Acercando esta vez ambas manos, comenzó a tirar con delicadeza de sus cabellos rubios hacia atrás como si intentara fijarlos de esa manera.

Adrien levantó un poco sus hombros al sentir el escalofrío que aquello causaba en su cuerpo. Desde el primer momento que Ladybug, probablemente guiada por su apariencia de gato, le había comenzado a proporcionar una ocasional caricia, supo que aquella era su debilidad.

Con su "condición" sabía que era tan solo cuestión de tiempo para que su capricho de ser acariciado como un gato saliera a la luz. Sólo agradecía que este no hubiera despertado en un momento completamente fuera de contexto, como un combate o una pelea entre las chicas.

No podía dejar de sentirse algo apenado por básicamente haberle pedido a su compañera de clases que le mimara, pero al menos sabía que Marinette era lo suficientemente dulce y afectiva como para acceder.

Un par de ronroneos salieron sin aviso de su garganta, pero esta vez decidió ignorarles ya que fueron muy leves comparados con el primero, y detenerse a explicar cada vez que sucediera se le hacía demasiado incómodo.

-Alguien confundió el salón de clases con un spa...- ambos levantaron la mirada algo alterados, para ver a Alya acercarse a la banqueta junto a la silla.

-Eh, no... No, no... Ella sólo... Yo le pedí que... ah... mmm...- Olvidó como formular palabras una vez que la chica reanudó la tarea.

-Adrien se veía algo tenso, así que yo...

-¿... le ayudas a relajarse?- cortó su amiga con una sonrisa. Marinette se encogió de hombros con una risilla.- Entiendo.

-Y es fabulosa en eso...- añadió un semi inconsciente Adrien con un dedo en el aire. Ambas chicas rieron.

-Marinette, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Alya colocándose un poco más seria.

-Claro.- respondió su compañera sin detenerse.

-Veras, hay una chica, eh, en un grupo de periodismo en línea...

-Mmm, ¿debería sentirme amenazada de que me reemplacen...?- cuestionó Marinette con un tono juguetón entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Para nada.- rió la muchacha morena.- No creo que ella esté ni cerca de verme como una amiga...

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Ella... es realmente buena en lo que hace. Sus artículos son geniales y yo soñaba con ser igual a ella. Ahora por fin la conozco y...

-¿No es lo que esperabas?

-No lo sé. Sigo pensando que es asombrosa y quise ser parte de su... círculo de colegas. Pero todo lo que hago parece odiarlo.

-Bueno,- comentó Marinette con Rena Rouge en mente.- a veces la gente no quiere que intenten meterse en algo que ellos consideran estable.

-Pero sólo quiero ayudar ...la ... con sus artículos.

-¿Y qué tal si ella no quiere que la ayudes? Quizás le gustan tal y como están y planea seguir trabajando de esa manera.

-¿Es tan malo querer sugerir ideas?- preguntó entonces Alya con decepción.

-En realidad...- ambas voltearon hacia Adrien en cuanto este comenzó a hablar.- creo que siempre es bueno estar abierto a las nuevas ideas.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Marinette confundida.

-Bueno, no sabes lo que esa persona pueda contribuir a lo que haces si no le das la oportunidad de demostrar de lo que es capaz.- La chica mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Pero qué tal si alguien ya antes demostró no ser competente?- preguntó algo bajo.

-Ese es problema de la persona anterior. Los nuevos no tienen la culpa de sus predecesores.

-Wow...- dijo Alya con sus ojos bien abiertos.- Ustedes, chicos, sí que dan consejos precisos...

 ** _¡Este fic debería estar terminado como que para ayer!_**


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Entonces el maestro Fu aún no tiene idea de qué hay que hacer?- preguntó una Ladybug consternada al gatuno chico recostado en sus piernas.

-No.- respondió él algo serio.- Y ya no sé cómo sobre llevar esto. No me quejo para nada de esto, desde luego.- mencionó girando un poco la cabeza para mostrarle una sonrisa.- Pero no todo el tiempo una hermosa chica está allí para acariciarme el cabello.

-Con o sin problemas con tu anillo, siempre estás dispuesto a que te acaricie el cabello, Cat.- rió ella apretujando sus mejillas con una mano.- Eso es algo que sé que se quedará aún después de que acabe todo esto.

-¿Crees que acabe algún día?

-Estoy segura de eso. Creo en el maestro Fu.

-¿Quién es el maestro Fu?- Ladybug volteó y Cat Noir se incorporó ante la llegada de Rena.

-No importa.- respondió Lady algo seca.- ¿Estás lista para tu primera patrulla?

-Sí.- dijo la novata con emoción.

-Muy bien, comencemos entonces.- dijo Cat Noir levantándose.- Esta tarde pasé cerca del ayuntamiento y vi a un par de tipos sospechosos rondando por ahí. Ustedes dos podrían ir a ver juntas si sucede algo. Ya saben, para pasar algo de tiempo de chicas.- animó.

Renna Rouge asintió, pero la mirada de Ladybug a su compañero reflejaba todo lo contrario a aprobación. Sin decir más el trío se dividió y se dirigió a una locación distinta, siendo Cat Noir quien se dirigiera al parque de la ciudad para asegurarse de que no hubieran maleantes por allí a esa hora de la noche.

-¿Sabes? Creo que esto de ser super héroe no es tan difícil.- mencionó Rena de camino.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó su compañera.

-Bueno, no es exactamente divertido que los akumas quieran hacerte papilla, pero creo que es parte de todo esto. Sólo me gustaría tener una especie de "libro de excusas" para las emergencias. Salir de la nada de donde quiera que me encuentre por un villano e inventar una historia no sale bien todo el tiempo.

-Oh, créeme. No eres la única a la que le gustaría tener ese libro...- mencionó Ladybug. Entonces ambas se detuvieron en el tejado de un edificio cercano a su objetivo.- No ay nada por aquí...

-Eh... Tal vez quieras fijarte de este lado...- mencionó Rena señalando al sospechoso dúo acercándose con demasiada cautela al lugar.

-Oh, no lo harán...- murmuró la líder tomando su yoyo.

-¡Espera! Creo que tengo una idea.- comentó la morena deteniéndola.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que una paliza no sea suficiente?- preguntó Ladybug confundida.

-De hecho, creo que no es necesaria. Podría armarse un alboroto. Pienso que puedo evitarlo.- La chica de rojo alzó una ceja con escepticismo y estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando las palabras dadas por el maestro Fu cruzaron su mente. Confiar. Ella no era Volpina.

Suspirando resignada, colocó su arma de nuevo en su lugar y extendió su mano hacia los sujetos, indicando que podía proceder.

Alentada por esto, Rena sacó su flauta y con esta comenzó a tocar lo más bajo que pudo una melodía. Al instante, tras los sujetos cuatro siluetas comenzaron a formarse. Ladybug miró con sus ojos bien abiertos como estas comenzaban a tomar forma de oficiales de policía.

Una de estas ilusiones sacó su vara y la golpeó ligeramente contra la palma de su mano, llamando la atención de los anónimos delincuentes. Al mirar hacia atrás, sus rostros perdieron color y antes de dejar que alguno de los oficiales si quiera preguntara el motivo de su pasada por el importante sitio a tan entrada la noche echaron a correr.

Rena miró con satisfacción su trabajo antes de voltear a Ladybug por aprobación. Esta mantenía su boca levemente abierta. Realmente la nueva se había encargado de todo sin causar más escándalo, algo que sin dudas hubiera resultado de su idea de amarrarles al poste más cercano e intentar intimidarles hasta que decidieran salir de ahí y no regresar.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?- la pregunta de su compañera la sacó de sus pensamientos. Intentando recobrar su postura de heroína, Ladybug sacó su yoyo de nuevo, esta vez para deshacer las ilusiones creadas por la chica.

-Fue... ingenioso. Bien hecho.- dijo antes de darle la espalda para comenzar su camino de regreso al punto de reunión. Rena Rouge no tardó en seguirla.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya confías en mí?- comentó cuando se detuvieron un momento para tomar aire. La muchacha de cabello oscuro quiso responder, pero fue interrumpida por su comunicador.

-¿Cat Noir?- dijo al responder.

-Hey...- En su pantalla pudo ver el rostro del chico a una distancia bastante corta. Podía apreciar uno de sus ojos, algo de cabello y parte de su oreja.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ocurrió algo en el parque?

-Yo, eh... No diría que ocurrió como tal algo.. O mejor dicho, no hasta que yo llegué...- mencionó él cada vez más bajo.

-Cat...- llamó Ladybug preocupada. Rena se había colocado cerca de ella y también podía ver al su compañero en extra zoom.

-¿Se encargaron ya ustedes de esos sujetos?

-En realidad no fuimos las dos.- dijo Ladybug con seriedad.- Rena...

-¡Yo me encargué de que esos tipos salieran corriendo con sus mamis!- exclamó la novata con actitud.

-Eso es excelente, chica. Ahora, eh... ¿creen que puedan venir?

-En serio estás preocupándome...- dijo su compañera.- ¿Por qué no nos dices que sucede?- Cat suspiró.

-Había un árbol...- comenzó.- Y pensé que allí arriba vería mejor. No es como si nunca hubiera subido a un árbol antes, pero ahora que estoy arriba por alguna razón no puedo...-No hubo necesidad de continuar, y él lo supo al ve el como ambas golpeaban sus frentes con la palma de su manos.

-Descuida, gato.- dijo Rena.- Vamos para allá.

-Gracias...- respondió apenado el héroe antes de colgar. Ladybug negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía y retractó su yoyo para volver a utilizarlo como arma.

-Ya sean incidentes relacionados con su parte gatuna o no, siempre hay que estar atenta a él para evitar que se meta en problemas.- comentó a Rena al momento que lanzó su gadget al próximo edificio.- Es algo con lo que deberás lidiar ahora que eres parte del equipo.

La joven morena se quedó unos segundos completamente quieta en su lugar mientras la líder se adelantaba al rescate de Cat Noir. Poco a poco una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la novata.

-Parte del equipo...

 ** _Tengo sueño y ya veo la pantalla doble, pero cuando el fanatismo llama no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto._**

 ** _¡El ronroneo de Cat Noir es cannon! Ya me dio algo, puedo sentir el impulso del shipping corriendo en mí... que alguien me agarre..._**


	9. Chapter 9

-No se habla más.- dijo Ladybug con autoridad.- Cat, prepárate para emboscarlo. Rena, tú sólo quédate cerca por si escapa.

Un nuevo villano los había puesto en jaque con sus habilidades para escabullirse de forma rápida. Ladybug pretendía acercarse lo suficiente como para alcanzarlo con su yoyo, y nada de lo que dijeran sus compañeros sobre que ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente rápido como para acercarse así nada más la hacía cambiar de opinión.

-Esto no saldrá bien. Lo sé...- comentó Rena Rouge una vez que la líder partió tras el maleante.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?- preguntó Cat ya sin saber qué hacer, pues él tampoco sería escuchado. Rena mordió su labio inferior con ansiedad.

-¿Estás dispuesto a atrapar a ese sujeto aún sin seguir exactamente las órdenes de Ladybug?

Tal y como lo había hecho varias veces antes,el villano se escabulló de la vista de la heroína de la buena suerte. Frustrada, bufó mientras volvía a contraer su yoyo. Con su mirada intentó localizarlo de nuevo, lo que para su sorpresa no le llevó mucho tiempo. Estaba allí, a tan sólo unos metros de ella. Sin pensarlo mucho, se lanzó de nuevo en su caza.

-Te tengo esta vez...- dijo más bien para sí antes de finalmente lanzar su yoyo contra él para retenerlo. Pero lo que pasó a continuación no se lo esperaba en lo más mínimo. Ante sus ojos, el akumatizado desapareció en una neblina mientras otro idéntico aparecía detrás de él. ¿Había más de uno? ¿Acaso el villano podía duplicarse y no había hecho uso de esas habilidades hasta ahora? ¿O acaso...?

-¡Lo tenemos!- De las espaldas del sujeto, Rena le sorprendió con un fuerte golpe de su flauta, que lo dejó desubicado en el suelo. Acto seguido, Cat Noir se apresuró para hacerse con el objeto en el que se ocultaba su akuma y lo hizo añicos con su cataclismo. Todo esto ante los ojos bien abiertos de la muchacha de ojos azules.

-¡Lady, rápido! ¡Purifica el akuma!- Las exclamaciones de Cat la regresaron a la realidad y rápidamente tomó su yoyo para capturar a la mariposa oscura que pretendía escapar.

-No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma...- dijo con un tono de voz algo más bien apagado.

Con sus hombros bajos, vio como ambos héroes chocaban sus puños con una gran sonrisa en su rostros. Rena Rouge la miró con entusiasmo y extendió su mano hacia ella.

-¡Ganamos!- dijo con alegría.

-Tú... me engañaste...- comenzó con un murmullo.- Creaste una ilusión del sujeto para hacerme seguir tu plan.

-Lo siento.- respondió Rena con sus orejas agachadas.- Pero tu plan nos habría tenido corriendo tras él durante horas. Sabias que era demasiado veloz.

-¡Sé lo que hago! Te recuerdo que soy yo quien tiene experiencia con estas cosas, mientras que tú sólo eres una novata.

-¿Novata? Creí que habías dicho que era parte del equipo.

-Vaya que estaba equivocada.- Con un nudo en su garganta, Rena tomó aire para responder, pero una mano enguantada en negro se posó en un hombro de cada una para separarlas.

-Chicas, basta.- exclamó Cat Noir con seriedad, luego volteó hacia la joven de rojo.- Lady, sabes que no dudo de tus capacidades, pero somos un trío ahora. Hay que escuchar las nuevas ideas.

-¿Estás de su lado ahora?- preguntó ella despechada.- Cat...

-No lo metas en esto.- pidió Rena. Aquello sólo provocó más ira en la líder.

-¡Tú eres nadie para decirme que puedo y no puedo hacer! ¡Vestir como un héroe no te hace estar siempre en lo correcto!

-¡Podría decir lo mismo de ti!

Para ese punto el joven podía ver más que claro que sería ignorado por ambas. De pronto una brillante luz llamó su atención. A la distancia, la camioneta de las noticias locales conducía por la ciudad para cubrir el previo suceso. En su techo, una antena reflejaba la luz del sol de una manera muy tentadora por los muros de las edificios.

Algo demasiado tentador para sus dominantes instintos felinos. Dejó atrás a las dos muchachas y se echó a correr tras el llamativo brillo. Ambas estaban demasiado concentradas en sus argumentos como para notar su partida.

-¡Desearía que tan sólo pudieras escucharme!- exclamaba Rena Rouge casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Pues yo desearía que jamás hubieras obtenido un miraculous! ¡Así no estaríamos obligados a cargar contigo!- Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La respuesta de la chica de naranja se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Se colocó derecha, tomó aire y sin decir más tomó impulso hacia el más próximo edificio para alejarse de Ladybug.

Esta necesitó unos segundos para recuperarse de tantos gritos. No sabía cuantos de ellos realmente pretendía decirlos en serio y cuáles habían salido por ira. Respirando profundo, finalmente se percató de que Cat Noir ya no estaba allí. No lo culpaba. Aquella había sido una pelear realmente fea.

Tomando su comunicador pretendió llamarlo. No sabía hasta qué punto aquello serviría, pues el muchacho había hecho uso de sus poderes hacía un rato ya. Le creía detransformado hasta que su artefacto comenzó a indicar que la llamada había sido ejecutada exitosamente. Esperaba a que él respondiera.

Nada. Lo intentó de nuevo, con el mismo resultado. ¿Estaría tan molesto con ella? Una tercera vez. Con cada vibración del dispositivo un peso comenzaba a crecer en su pecho. Una epifanía vino a ella.

La primera Volpina era consiente de que Adrien era importante para ella y no había dudado en tomarlo como rehén en venganza contra ella. Una vez que comenzaba a sentirse menos amenazada por la presencia de Rena, no había dudado en tontear con Cat Noir frente a ella.

¿Sería capaz de hacer Rena Rouge lo mismo que su predecesora?

Alterada por este pensamiento, convirtió de nuevo su comunicador en yoyo y se apresuró a recorrer la ciudad en busca de su compañero.

Sus llamadas no habían sido respondidas, pero su bastón ciertamente seguía activo y funcionando. Su comunicador lo ubicaba en el centro del parque.

En minutos llegó allí e ignorando a las personas que comenzaron a exclamar con emoción su nombre al verla, se dirigió al punto que indicaba el localizador. Este se trataba de un árbol.

-Oh, cielos. Cat, no tienes idea de lo que me has asustado.- decía mientras subía a este.- ¿Me podrías explicar cómo es que quedarte atorado en un árbol, otra vez, te impide responder mis...?- Sorpresa, no había nadie entre sus hojas. El bastón, con su huellita brillando por el localizador, estaba atorado en una rama.

Con manos temblorosas lo tomó. Eso significaba que seguía transformado, pero ¿dónde estaba?

Aún más espantada que antes, comenzó una búsqueda sin rumbo por todas partes

Sus propios pensamientos negativos sobre la nueva chica no hacían más que aumentar la angustia en su pecho. ¿Que haría si algo había sucedido con Cat Noir a manos de ella? ¿Cómo le explicaría al maestro Fu que su más reciente elegida había acabado con su compañero? ¿Qué haría sin ese molesto gato a su lado?

Finalmente se detuvo en la Torre Eiffel, el punto más alto que pasó por su cabeza para intentar encontrarlo con la vista antes de que piernas cedieran por el cansancio. Se dejó caer al suelo exhausta, aún con el bastón en la mano. Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas resultado de su frustración.

-Cat...- murmuró con un nudo en su garganta. De pronto tu dispositivo de comunicación comenzó a vibrar. Rápidamente lo tomó para extenderlo. Era Rena Rouge. Su rostro empalideció y con dedos temblorosos aceptó la llamada.- ¿Rena...?

-¿Dónde estás?- escuchó preguntar del otro lado de la línea con bastante calma.

-Lo siento...

-¿Qué...?

-¡Lo siento!- repitió Ladybug alzando la voz.- Sé que debo ser menos cerrada, pero por favor regrésame a mi amigo.- El silencio se apoderó de la llamada durante algunos segundos.

-¿Podrías venir al tejado de la escuela Dupont?

Esperando lo peor, Lady aceptó. En cuestión de minutos estuvo en el punto acordado, tras un camino lleno de ansiedad. Al aterrizar en el techo, vio con horror a un Cat Noir tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente, y Rena Rouge a su lado de piernas cruzadas.

-¡Cat Noir!- exclamó la chica de rojo corriendo al lado del joven. Tras colocar su cabeza en su pecho y asegurarse de que su corazón aún latía, lo tomó de ambos brazos para comenzar a sacudirlo levemente.- Cat, Cat... Vamos, gatito. ¡Despierta!

-No funcionará, lo he intentado desde que lo encontré tumbado en el parque.- respondió Rena poniéndose de pie.

-¿En el parque...?- preguntó Ladybug con su respiración agitada. Intentó controlarse y limpió sus lágrimas con su muñeca.- ¿Por qué no me llamaste en cuando lo encontraste?- intentó consultar con serenidad.

-Lo hice, pero no logré contactarte.- La muchacha se lo pensó un segundo. Su localizador había estado encendido todo el tiempo hasta que dió con el bastón. Las llamadas no conectarían.

-Hay que llevarlo con el maestro Fu.- dijo intentando pensar claramente.

-¿Quién?- preguntó su compañera confundida.

-Sé que es difícil pedirte esto después de lo de hoy,- comentó Ladybug mientras tomaba a su compañero en brazos.- pero vas a tener que seguirme.

 ** _Va, me pasé de dramática con este..._**

 ** _¿Podrían decirme una cosa? ¿Cómo hacen cuando sus corazoncitos están divididos en dos fandoms, pero apenas les da la cabeza para escribir en uno...?_**


	10. Chapter 10

Con la cabeza del caído héroe sobre el regazo de Ladybug, Fu intentaba restaurar sus energías ante la atenta mirada de Rena Rouge. Esta había permanecido en total silencio desde el momento en el que habían entrado al lugar.

Entre sollozos, Ladybug le había explicado al anciando lo ocurrido y este dijo que podía tener una solución temporal, al menos para despertarlo.

-Ya está.- dijo el maestro antes de ponerse de pie.- Ahora hay que darle un momento para que se estabilice.- Ladybug asintió, acariciando las mejillas de su compañero como la había hecho desde que comenzó el ritual. Entonces Fu se retiró.

La portadora de la buena suerte miró a su compañero aún con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y se inclinó para plantar un sonoro beso en su frente.

-Lo siento...- murmuró.

-No creo que pueda oírte.- comentó Rena con calma.

-No hablaba con él.- aseguró la chica. Intentó colocarse derecha de nuevo, aún enmarcando el rostro de Cat con sus manos.- Realmente fue un muy mal encuentro el que tuve con la primera persona que pretendió ser un tercer miembro del equipo, y ahora tu pagas el precio por algo que no has hecho.

-Lo sé.- respondió Rena, obteniendo como respuesta una expresión de sorpresa de la heroína.- Cat Noir habló conmigo para pedirme que te disculpara por tu actitud hostil hacia mí.

-Gato entrometido...- rió Ladybug en voz baja dirigiendo su mirada unos segundos al aún dormido chico. Rena rió también.

-Él me contó toda la historia. De como Volpina quiso que le ayudaran a capturar a Hawk Moth, de como montó todo un teatro de mentiras y de cómo tomó a Ad... a un chico de su clase como rehén...- Ladybug bajó la mirada.- Yo... probablemente hubiera dudado también...

-Pero intentaste probarte ente nosotros y no quise darte la oportunidad.- Rena Rouge se acercó un poco más a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Lamento haberte engañado con mis ilusiones.- dijo con sinceridad.

-Lamento haberte juzgado sin darme el tiempo de conocerte realmente.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Lamento haberme metido de intermediario...- murmuró un tercero.- En serio, lo lamento mucho. Creí que podía mantener bajo control a una chica furiosa, pero no sabía lo complicado que era calmar a dos...

Ambas miraron a su compañero, quien ahora despierto miraba a un punto en la nada como si realmente recapacitara de sus actos. Al momento levantó sus ojos para verlas y sonrió.

-Mi lady, si tengo que estar inconsciente para encontrarme en esta posición contigo, estoy más que dispuesto a lanzarme de cabeza de la Torre Eiffel todos los días.- aseguró con un guiño. Las dos heroínas estallaron a reír mientras él se levantaba. Al momento, Ladybug se lanzó hacia él en un abrazo, tumbándolos a ambos en el suelo.

-Oye, chica. No seas tan brusca con él. Aún está desorientado.- reprochó Rena con una ceja alzada.

-No me importa. Se lo merece por entrometido.- respondió ella con sus brazos al rededor de su torso.

-Sí, me lo merezco por entrometido...- repitió Cat ocultando su risa con un falso puchero mientras acercaba más a la chica a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura.

Una vez que el maestro Fu fue notificado de que Cat Noir había recobrado la consciencia, este les pidió a los tres héroes que tomaran asiento. Creía haber descubierto el causante del comportamiento del chico y debía explicarles qué hacer.

-Los miraculous están conectados entre sí, pero la sincronización de los pendientes de Ladybug y el anillo de Cat Noir es muco más fuerte. Uno afecta al otro. El amuleto encantado puede que haya sanado a la ciudad una vez que derrotaron a Espíritu Animal, pero las emociones negativas de Ladybug hacia, ejem, lo que fuera que la afectara en ese momento...- comentó mirando de reojo a la nueva.- hizo que su poder de alguna forma evadiera lo que en ese momento temiera perder. Ese parece haber sido Cat Noir.- añadió señalando al chico.

-Pero, mi lady, ¿a qué temes? Sabes bien que soy todo tuyo...- bromeó el mencionado acercándose demasiado a la cara de la chica. Esta, sonrojada, rió al momento que le empujaba de vuelta a su lugar.

-¿Qué hay que hacer entonces?- preguntó.

-Si todo ya está bien, el siguiente amuleto encantado que invoques para un combate debería sanarle.- aseguró el anciano con confianza y una sonrisa.

-¿Y no podría invocar uno ahora?- preguntó Rena. El maestro negó con la cabeza.

-Concentrarse en él fue lo que lo hizo fallar la primera vez. Lo mejor será no repetir la historia e intentar algo a lo seguro.

Ya la noche había caído. Aunque sus respectivos kwamis habían sido recargados en casa del maestro, los tres debían volver antes de que sus familias comenzaran a cuestionarse su paradero.

-Bien, señoritas. Supongo que nos despedimos por hoy.- mencionó Cat mientras caminaban a la salida. Se acercó a Rena y le proporcionó un fuerte abrazo.- Gracias por recoger mi trasero del parque...

-No hay de qué.- rió ella regresando el gesto.- Cuídate, chico.

-Voy a perforar una de tus orejas de gato y te pondré un pendiente con un localizador.- amenazó Ladybug al abrazarla a ella.

-Claro. No querrías volver a angustiarte por perder a tu galán favorito.- rió él. La chica rodó sus ojos y acarició su mentón al separarse.

-Hasta luego, Cat.- El joven respondió con un ronroneo antes de dejar el lugar.

-De verdad espero que tu próximo amuleto encantado funcione en él.- comentó Rena Rouge mientras ambas lo veían desaparecer entre los tejados.

-Ahora lo hará.- aseguró Ladybug al momento que extendía su puño hacia su compañera. Esta la miró con sus ojos bien abiertos un instante antes de corresponder con orgullo. Ya no habrían sentimientos negativos que corrompieran su poder.

 ** _¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Una actualización de día? ¿Es acaso el fin del mundo?_**

 ** _Bueno, ya tenemos la segunda temporada a la vuelta de la esquina (este sábado en España, para ser precisos) ¡así que todo es posible!_**

 ** _Y hablando de tener los nuevos episodios casi en nuestras manos, en la página de facebook Miraculous Ladybug Latinoamérica y en la comunidad de Amino para fickers Spots On! Claws Out! estamos de fiesta. ¿Qué tal si se pasan por ahí y nos hacen un poco de spam de sus fics en la publicación destacada?_**


	11. Chapter 11

El centro de la ciudad. Ruidos de sirenas y personas huyendo del villano que aterrorizaba a todos. El trío de héroes acudió rápidamente al centro de todo el desastre para hacerse cargo de la situación.

-Muy bien.- dijo Ladybug.- Acabemos con esto. Es la oportunidad para curar a Cat. ¿Alguna idea, Rena?

-Lo menor será alejarlo de la gente, quizás llevarlo hasta el puente de las Artes.

-Bien. Ustedes dos deben permanecer unidos. Yo me adelantaré e intentaré que venga a por mi miraculous, siguiéndome hasta el puente. Los necesitaré a ambos cerca. Si intenta desviarse del camino, Rena, intenta mantenerlo en él con alguna ilusión, y Cat, procura crear obstáculos.

-Entendido, mi lady.- respondió el chico con un saludo militar.

-¿Estarás bien?- preguntó ella con algo de temor tomando su hombro.

-Preciosa, hablas con Cat Noir, el héroe de París.- respondió este con una sonrisa y una pose de victoria.

-No te preocupes, Lady. Me encargaré de tirar de su cola si se distrae con algún ratón.- aseguró Rena Rouge. Ladybug sonrió en respuesta y los tres corrieron a su puesto.

Como lo habían acordado, la chica de rojo se colocó delante del monstruo para obtener su atención. Retándole a seguirla para obtener sus pendientes, logró que corriera tras ella. Sus pasos errantes y poco coordinados lo hacían caminar de forma pesada, pero poco a poco lograba alejarlo de las personas asustadas.

Tras el akumatizado, sus compañeros permanecían atentos a que este se quedara en el sendero al puente. Todo parecía ir de maravilla... hasta que una bandada de palomas se cruzaron en su camino. Apenas vio a los emplumados, Rena Rouge volteó hacia su compañero tan sólo para confirmas sus sospechas: el chico se había distraído por ellos.

-¡Cat, no!- exclamó corriendo tras él. Pero era inútil. El héroe no parecía escuchar razones una vez que sus instintos se apoderaban de él.

En algún momento algunas de las aves se detuvieron en un árbol, al cuál el joven no dudó en acercarse. Con algo de memoria de sus últimas veces en ramas, optó por hacerse cargo desde el suelo. Su cataclismo echó abajo el tronco, asustándolas a todas.

-¡Gato malo! ¡Quieto!- regañaba Rena conforme se acercaba a él. Cuando por logró acorralarlo en un callejón se dio cuenta al voltear este que tenía a una de las palomas aún aleteando en su boca.- Ven, gatito, gatito, gatito...- llamó con una voz más tranquila.- Deja el ave, hay trabajo que hacer...

Cat Noir quiso sisear, pero unas familiares cosquillas en su nariz se lo impidieron. La cautiva paloma no dudó en tomar la oportunidad de huir cuando el chico abrió su boca para comenzar a estornudar como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿Pero qué rayos...?- Rena lo miraba confundida hasta que se dio cuenta de que su anillo comenzaba a sonar. Su tiempo se agotaba.- Eh.. Cat...

-¿Eh?- El héroe apenas comenzaba a recobrar su verdadero yo cuando se percató de la situación en la que se encontraba. No pudo ni quiera decir una palabra más. De arriba a abajo, su traje despareció ante la sorprendida mirada de su compañera.

-Adrien...- murmuró con sus ojos bien abiertos. El muchacho asustado la miraba fijamente sin saber qué decir. De pronto el dispositivo de Rena comenzó a sonar. Era Ladybug.

-¡Chicos, ¿dónde están?!- preguntó en terror la joven del otro lado de la línea.- Estoy en el puente. No sé si la manguera del amuleto encantado pueda retenerlo mucho más tiempo.

-Lo lamento. Hubo un... problema con Cat Noir...- explicó la joven de piel morena.

-¿Qué? ¿Con Cat? ¿Está bien?- Rena miró al chica frente a ella, quien le rogaba con la mirada que no mencionara lo que sucedía en el momento.- ¿Chicos...?

-Descuida, mi lady. Todo está bien ahora.- dijo Cat Noir tirando de la pantalla en su dirección en un momento.- Estaremos allí en un momento.

-Bien.- suspiró Ladybug con alivio.- Por favor, apresúrense.

Rena regresó la pantalla hacia ella y asintió, antes de cortar. Acto seguido, con su flauta golpeó la ilusión a su lado para desvanecerla en el aire.

-Gracias...- escuchó decir a Adrien, quien sostenía en sus manos a su agotado kwami mientras este devoraba su queso.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo ella aún procesando toda la situación.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Los modelos sobre protegidos no suelen ser las primeras opciones de la gente para intentar relacionara su super héroe.- rió él.- Pero ya habrá tiempo de hablar eso después. ¡Tenemos que ir con Ladybug! ¿Listo, Plagg?

-Terminemos con esto, niño.- respondió su compañero con entusiasmo.

En el puente de las artes, Ladybug comenzaba a cansarse. La manguera plástica que ha hacía unos momentos le había sido de gran ayuda para neutralizar al akumatizado comenzaba a estirarse y amenazaba con ceder.

Finalmente el villano ya harto, logró moverse lo suficiente para liberara una de sus manos y tomar el extremo más cercano a él. Con fuerza logró arrojar a Ladybug a un lado del puente. Esta se dio un tremendo golpe, del cuál intentó recuperarse mientras su oponente se zafaba.

El sujeto entonces comenzó a correr hacia ella con el objetivo de atacarla, pero un bastón lanzado tras él se interpuso frente a la chica. Ambos voltearon a ver como Cat Noir corría en su dirección y tomaba de regreso su arma para escudar a su compañera.

-¡Se acabó la hora de jugar!- exclamó Rena Rouge al saltar en la espalda del akumatizado y hacerle retroceder colocando su flauta delante de su cuello.

-Hora de terminar con esto.- dijo Cat Noir a Ladybug al extenderle su mano para que esta se pudiera en pie. Aceptando el gesto, ella asintió antes de lanzar su yoyo para tomar el objeto del ahora distraído villano.

-No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma...- dijo al capturar la oscura mariposa.

Una vez que la magia se alejada de la víctima, Rena Rouge regresó con sus compañeros. Los tres se miraron entre sí y seguidamente fijaron su vista y sus esperanzas en la manguera roja con motas negras en la mano de Ladybug.

-¡Ladybug Milagrosa!

Centenas de catarinas rodearon la ciudad, reparando los daños a su paso. Finalmente estas se concentraron en el gatuno joven antes de desaparecer en el aire. Ambas chicas dieron un par de pasos más cerca de él para inspeccionarlo de cerca.

-¿Cómo te sientes...?- preguntó Ladybug.

-Yo... no lo sé.- respondió él intentando concentrarse para intentar captar alguna diferencia.

-Intenta acariciarlo.- sugirió Rena en un murmullo. Su compañera acercó su mano y la deslizó bajo el mentón del rubio, obteniendo al instante un ronroneo.

-Oh, cielos...- dijo él con sus ojos bien abiertos. Las jóvenes retrocedieron aterradas.- ¿Podría hacer eso de nuevo...?- pidió Cat con una sonrisa.

-¡Eres un...!- Ladybug se lanzó a golpear su brazo, seguida de Rena con el otro.

-Sip, el doble de amor. Creo que ya comienzo a acostumbrarme.- rió él.

-Será mejor que vayas con Fu para asegurarte de que todo está bien.- sugirió la muchacha de naranja.

-Claro.

-Oh, no. Aún no hemos terminado aquí.- le detuvo Ladybug. Ambos la miraron sin entender, hasta que ella extendió su puño.- ¿Ganamos?

-¡Ganamos!- exclamó el dúo.

Las cosas ya no serían lo mismo para Alya en el salón de clases después de esa batalla. Estaba feliz de por fin ser considerada parte del equipo y que todo el asunto con Cat Noir se hubiera resuelto, ¿o debería llamarlo Adrien ahora?

-Hola, Alya.- Hablando de gatos negros...

-¿Qué tal, Adrien?- saludo al rubio que tomaba asiento diagonal a ella.

Ninguna de las heroínas había hablado con el chico luego de que acudiera con el maestro, así que pretendía salir de dudas por sí misma. Tras abrir su mochila con discreción, chasqueó sus dedos dentro de esta. Trixx se asomó con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y un puntero láser en sus manos, el cual cedió a su portadora.

Esta lo apuntó a la mesa de Adrien y comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro buscando llamar su atención. Lo logró. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con aquel punto, pero en lugar de abalanzarse sobre él, su compañero volteó en busca de su origen.

-Eh, Alya... ¿Qué haces...?- preguntó extrañado.

-Nada.- respondió ella con rapidez ocultando el juguete tras su espalda. Unas pisadas veloces situaron la atención de ambos en la puerta del salón de clases. Marinette se acababa de detener allí para tomar aire.

-Por favor, díganme que aún no comienza la clase.

-Nop. Dos minutos a tiempo, chica.- felicitó Alya. Su amiga sonrió e intentó estabilizarse de camino a su lugar.

-Buen cronometraje, Marinette.- mencionó Adrien. Ella le miró con sorpresa antes de sonrojarse por completo.

-Gracias. Espero poder mantenerlo...

Alya no pudo evitar sentir una gran culpa al ver aquello. ¿Cómo le explicaría a su mejor amiga, luego de haberla motivado durante tanto tiempo a persistir en su interés por Adrien e intentar que las cosas avanzaran, que ya no tenía oportunidad con él?

Sería mucho más sencillo si tan solo pudiera añadir a esa explicación el pequeñísimo detalle de que él es Cat Noir, pero para ello debería mencionar la razón por la que se enteró: ella es Rena Rouge.

Desde luego con esto Adrien se enteraría de que ella le habría dicho a Marinette, la encararía y se daría cuenta de su secreto también, pero, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? ¿No serían las cosas más sencillas si entre compañeros supieran su identidad secreta...?

Ese fue el momento en el que tomó una decisión.

-¡Adrien!- llamó al rubio al salir de clases.

-¿Sí...?- preguntó este volteando.

-Tengo algo que decirte...

 ** _¿A que llegaron a pensar que no lo iba a lograr a tiempo? ¡Traigan el café, que hoy hay desvelo voluntario! (Como si yo lo necesitara...)_**

 ** _Antes de que saquen la chancla, aclaro: Sí, habrá continuación. ¿Cuándo? Ni yo lo sé, pero sí les puedo decir que ya he comenzado con los bosquejos de la historia. Parece que se convertirá en una especie de "Segunda Temporada Alternativa"._**

 ** _Lo más seguro es que sea en este mismo libro, por que no soy muy fan de separar las cosas de una misma trama._**

 ** _¿Cuantos listos para el estreno de la segunda temporada? Españoles, ¿la van a sintonizar? Latinos, ¿se van a desvelar?_**


	12. Chapter 12

-... y luego, Ladybug golpeó al malo con su yoyo y, y, y... Cat Nor y yo lo acorralamos. Después yo tomé su cinturón y lo rompí para liberar el akuma.- relató Rena con entusiasmo al maestro Fu ante la divertida mirada de sus compañeros.

-Es cómo una niña pequeña...- susurró Cat a la chica de rojo a su lado.

-Lo sé...- respondió esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no estallar a reír.

-Muy bien, parece que te adaptas cada vez mejor a la dinámica del equipo. Esas son maravillosas noticias.- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se colocaba de pie.- Y ustedes se han convertido en maravillosos tutores.- añadió al dúo original.

-Los mejores.- aseguró la heroína de naranja.

-Continúen así. Cada vez estamos más cerca de derrotar a Hawk Moth para siempre.- aseguró antes de despedirlos de su local. Con una juguetona sonrisa, Cat Noir se apresuró a tomar a Ladybug y llevarla con él hacia Rena Rouge.

-Tu madre y yo estamos realmente orgullosos de tí, querida.- bromeó con algo de llanto fingido mientras mantenía su brazo cruzado con el de la portadora de la buena suerte a modo de escolta.

-Lo sé. Haré todo en mi podes para que lo continúen estando, padre.- respondió Rena continuando la broma. Ladybug sólo atinó a reír antes de proceder a salir con ellos.

-Ladybug, necesito hablar contigo un momento.- pidió Fu antes de que avanzaran un poco más. La mencionada asintió y se terminó de despedir de los otros dos entre risas.

-¿Sí, Maestro?

-Tus interacciones con Rena Rouge realmente han cambiado para bien desde el último incidente. Te felicito por eso.

-Gracias.

-Ahora, tengo una nueva tarea para ti.- dijo mientras buscaba algo entre un cajón. La heroína no pudo notar como a su lado la expresión de su kwami reflejaba completa seriedad y algo de nervios.

-¿Maestro...?- Fu volteó hacia ella con una caja de miraculous en sus manos. Esta estaba abierta y completamente vacía. Cuál no fue la sorpresa de la chica al ver al anciano tomar su propio miraculous y colocarlo en su interior.

-Quise negarlo durante algún tiempo, pero la verdad es que soy demasiado viejo para continuar siendo el portador de un miraculous.

-Oh, cielos. Creo que sé a dónde va esto...- dijo Ladybug con preocupación.- Maestro, eso no es verdad. Usted aún puede...- El protector de las mágicas joyas le pidió con un ademán que le permitiera continuar.

-Wayzz es un alma fiel y muy noble, y estoy seguro de que lo continuará siendo con su nuevo portador.- explicó al momento que la criaturita se colocaba frente a ella.- Estoy seguro de que encontrarás un portador que pueda reciprocar esa lealtad a mi viejo amigo.

-Haré lo mejor posible por hallar a la persona correcta.- Ladybug asintió con una sonrisa nostálgica y tomó la caja en sus manos. El kwami miró una vez más a Fu. Ambos intercambiaron un última sonrisa.

-Wayzz, reniego de ti.- dijo el maestro con solemnidad. Al instante, el ser se esfumó siendo absorbido por el brazalete. La heroína cerró la caja con solemnidad, se despidió una vez más y dejó finalmente el lugar.

No muy lejos de allí, Cat Noir y Rena Rouge se movían con prisa entre los tejados. Ambos aterrizaron en un callejón apartado y dejaron a sus transformaciones desaparecer. Adrien asomó su cabeza hacia la calle para cerciorarse de no haber sido seguidos o vistos. Una vez que confirmó esto, hizo una seña a su compañera y ambos salieron intentando lucir casuales.

-Alguien no lo quitó sus ojos de gato de encima de cierto insecto en todo ese tiempo...- bromeó ella golpeando su hombro contra el suyo. Adrien rió nervioso.

-Cállate...

-Deberías ponerte serio con ella, chico. Deja las bromas a un lado y háblale claramente sobre lo que sientes por ella. Entre bromas de gatos y coqueteos, no creo que ella te esté tomando muy en serio...

-Lo he intentado, pero...

-...el gato le come la lengua.- añadió Plagg desde su camisa.

-Oh, dónde he escuchado eso antes...

 _ **RENA ROUGE!**_

 _ **Me comió el hype e hice todo lo posible para correr a revivir este fic. Creo que no hay mejor momento que la introducción de Trixx y Alya como super heroína para hacerlo.**_


	13. Chapter 13

La caja del miraculous de la tortuga permanecía sobre la mesa de trabajo de Marinette, siendo observada por esta con algo de seriedad con su kwami a su lado.

-Esta es una gran responsabilidad, Marinette.- comentó Tikki.- Debes elegir con mucho cuidado a su portador.

La muchacha tomó la caja en su manos y la inspeccionó un poco más de cerca, meditando más que realmente observando sus detalles.

-No te preocupes, Tikki. Estoy segura de que el nuevo héroe se llevará muy bien con él.

La mañana llegó y con ella el momento de elegir al nuevo portador. Marinette estaba lista. Tenía un plan. Aquel día se propuso llegar lo antes posible. Necesitaba llevar todo a cabo antes de que llegaran alguno de sus amigos.

Suspiró con alivio cuando al asomarse a su salón sólo encontró a Ivan el fondo escuchando algo de música. No se daría cuenta.

Con sigilo se acercó al lugar de Adrien y colocó la caja sobre la mesa. No pudo evitar sonreír con emoción al hacerlo. No podía pensar en alguien con un corazón más puro que él para encargarse de esa responsabilidad. Sabía que el combate no sería complicado para él y de seguro sería dulce con Wayzz. Además, ¿trabajar junto a Adrien? Eso sería un sueño.

-Puedes dejar de observar su lugar. Te aseguro que Adrien no aparecerá por arte de magia sólo con ver su asiento.- escuchó a Alya decir a sus espaldas. Rápidamente se hizo a un lado.

-¡Alya! Me asustaste...

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó su amiga acercándose a ella.

-Yo...no tengo idea. Ya estaba allí cuando llegué.-aseguró ella con una sonrisa inocente.

-Mmm... no será un regalo de alguna admiradora que te haga competencia, ¿o sí?- bromeó la muchacha de cabello rojizo. Más se llevó una gran sorpresa al reconocerla. Era idéntica a la caja en la que había recibido su miraculous.- ¿Pero que...?

-¿Alya...?- llamó Marinette al darse cuenta de la expresión en su cara.

-Eh... Es decir, ¡rayos! Dejé mi celular en mi casillero. ¡Vuelvo en un momento!- exclamó antes de salir de allí a toda prisa.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Tikki con discreción desde la cartera de su portadora.

-No lo sé. Es casi como si... oh, no... ¿crees que la haya reconocido?

-No lo creo. No hay manera de que Alya pudiera saber que es.

-Pero ella sabe demasiado sobre Cat Noir y Ladybug. ¡Tal vez sí sepa qué hay en la caja! Oh, no. ¿Y si le dice a Adrien? ¿Y si descubre su identidad secreta por eso? ¡No puedo ponerlo en riesgo! Tikki, ¿qué voy a hacer?- exclamó tomando rápidamente la caja de la mesa.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos tras ella. Nino entró al salón perdido de todo y con sus audífonos puestos. Sin prestar mucha atención a la chica en pánico, se sentó en su sitio.

-¡Nino!- exclamó ella tirando de sus casos.

-¡Auch! ¿Marinette? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó aturdido.

-Rápido, necesito que escondas esto en tu mochila.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos es eso? ¡No quiero ir a prisión tan joven por esconder cosas extrañas!- dijo con pánico rechazando el objeto con ambas manos.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Sólo, por favor. ¡Escóndela! Te explicaré todo después...

Con paso rápido, una furiosa Alya se encaminaba a los casilleros. No podía creerlo. Sabía que Adrien y Plagg tenían sus diferencias a veces, ¡¿pero abandonarlo a su kwami a su suerte sobre su escritorio para que cualquiera lo tomara?! ¡Era increíble!

Vio salir a Rose y Max, los dos últimos que quedaban en el sitio además del rubio. Empujó la puerta con fuerza y se acercó a él.

-¡Adrien Agreste!- exclamó.

-Ahora no, Alya.- respondió este con indiferencia antes de regresar su mirada al interior de su casillero.- Plagg, ¡sal de ahí ahora! Llegaré tarde.

-Tu mochila es demasiado incómoda. ¡Quiero dormir aquí!- escuchó reclamar a la criatura adentro.

-Sabes que eso no se puede. ¿Y si hay una emergencia? ¡No voy a venir corriendo a buscarte hasta aquí! ¡Hay que irnos ya!- dijo el chico cansado tomándolo en sus manos.

-¡Nooo!- lloriqueó Plagg intentando regresar.

-¡Plagg, actúas como un bebé!- chilló Trixx ya harta saliendo de la camisa de Alya.

-Pero si él está aquí, ¿entonces quién...? ¿Quién rayos está en esa caja?- preguntó esta.

-¿Cuál caja?- dio Adrien cerrando el casillero con fuerza al fin.

-Hay una caja de miraculous en tu escritorio. La vi cuando entré al salón. Marinette dijo estaba allí desde antes.- Confundidos, Plagg y Adrien se miraron entre sí. Acto seguido, ambos chicos echaron a correr con sus respectivos kwamis escondidos.

Adrien fue el primero en llegar, pero ya no había nada. Alya entró tras él y tan sólo encontró a Nino escuchando música con sus ojos cerrados y a Marinette bosquejando algo en su cuaderno.

-¿Pero estaba...? ¿Cómo...?- tartamudeó la muchacha morena.- Marinette, ¿y la caja que estaba allí?

-¿Uh...?- la mencionada levantó la mirada, miró la mesa y se encogió de hombros.- Estaba allí hace un momento.- Alya se acercó entonces a Nino y tocó su hombro para que pausara su musica.

-Nino, ¿viste una caja pequeña sobre la mesa?

-Ni idea de qué hablas. Recién llegué.- respondió él sin más. Adrien levantó una ceja. La chica suspiró y se dispuso a ir a su lugar.

-Te juro que había una caja ahí...- le susurró a su compañero antes de sentarse junto a su amiga.

Los miraculous eran mágicos, pero esa no era una excusa para que sus cajas desaparecieran. Aquello la tuvo intrigada durante el resto del día. ¿Y si alguien la había tomado sin que Marinette se diera cuenta? ¿Y si ese alguien decidía usar el miraculous para el mal como Hawk Moth?

Marinette por su parte no podía estar más aterrada. Sus planes para el miraculous y Wayzz habían dado un giro completamente diferente. ¿Cómo se tomaría Nino la explicación que le debía ahora...?

-Muy bien, clase. Pueden retirarse.- indicó la profesora Bustier al sonar la campana al final del día. Rápidamente, Nino volteó hacia las chicas.

-Hey, Marinette. No olvides lo que debías explicarme sobre,,, uh... ¡esa receta de galletas!

-¿Galletas?- preguntó Adrien extrañado.

-Sí. Ella iba a explicarme una receta secreta por que...

-¡Su abuela cumple años esta semana!- exclamó de pronto la chica.- Ella ama las galletas y Nino quería sorprenderla.

-Exacto...- siguió el juego el chico de gafas.

-¿Tiene que ser hoy?- preguntó Alya con desánimo.- Creí que iríamos a ver esa nueva película de extraterrestres que salió hace poco.- reclamó mirando a Nino con ojos de cachorro.

-Lo siento, nena. De verdad necesito mejorar esa receta para ese día.- se excusó cabizbajo el chico.

Sin más que poder hacer al respecto más que un par de pucheros, finalmente se despidieron los unos de los otros. Adrien y Alya se adelantaron y dejaron primero la clase. Marinette y Nino caminaron hacia la panadería. En el corto trayecto la chica no podía evitar sentirse tensa, pensando en como comenzar a exponer la situación a su amigo.

Al llegar y excusarse con sus padres con un supuesto proyecto pendiente, subieron la sala de estar.

-¿Me dirás ahora qué es esta caja? Tanto misterio me comienza a asustar...- confesó él sacando el mencionado objeto de su mochila mientras la chica cerraba la puerta asegurándose de que nadie viniera.

-Descuida. No tienes nada qué temer...- respondió Marinette sin creerse ella misma sus palabras. Ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá.- Ahora, ábrela.- le indicó.

Nino obedeció y al momento una verde luz cegadora emergió de la caja. Frente a sus ojos un pequeño ser se materializó.

-Hola, amo. Mi nombre es Wayzz y soy su kwami.- saludó este.

-¿Pero qué...?- El pobre chico no salía de su asombro. Con sus ojos bien abiertos intentaba comprender lo que sucedía.

-Nino Lahiffe,- comenzó Marinette tomando el brazalete de la caja y extendiéndolo en su dirección.- has sido elegido como el nuevo portador del miraculous de la tortuga. Usarás su poder para hacer el bien y defender la justicia.

-¿Miraculous? Espera, creo que Alya me habló sobre eso... ¡Es lo que Ladybug, Cat Noir y Rena Rouge utilizan para tener super poderes!

-Bueno, yo sé sobre esto de una fuente muy distinta a Alya...- Nino quiso preguntar, pero una criatura similar al recién introducido Wayzz emergió detrás de su compañera de clases.

-¿Ese es también un... un...?

-Kwami.- respondió ella.- Mi nombre es Tikki. Soy la kwami de Ladybug.

-¿Ladybug...? ¡No es cierto!- El chico volteó hacia Marinette, quien comenzó a reír.

-¿Sorpresa...?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras mostraba uno de sus aretes.

-Esto es... ¡increíble! ¿Voy a tener super poderes también? Oh, rayos... ¿voy a tener que desaparecer todo el tiempo también? ¿Puedo elegir mi arma? ¿Puedo tener un yoyo también? ¡O una espada ninja! ¿Puedes volar? Las catarinas vuelan, ¿sabes? ¿Cat Noir va a nuestra escuela? ¿Es tu novio? ¿No te gustaba Adrien? ¿Puedo usar mis audífonos mientras luchamos contra los malos? ¡Podría poner unas canciones de acción geniales que vayan con el ambiente!

-¡Nino!- exclamó la chica mareada.

-¿Sí?- Marinette le extendió nuevamente el brazalete.- Oh, claro.- Tomándolo, lo colocó en su brazo con cuidado.- Esto no va mucho con mi estilo, ¿sabes?

-Podrías esconderlo entre tus brazaletes de goma. Entre más discreto mejor.- propuso ella.

-Esto es una locura...- afirmó él emocionado.

-Y está por ponerse aún mejor.- aseguró ella sonriente mientras se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba al pequeño balcón cercano.- ¿Estás listo? Ahora dí...

 ** _*inserte aquí lo que sea que se diga para activar la transformación del miraculous de la tortuga*_**

 ** _A veces me deprime que los autores no actualicen las historias que sigo. Luego recuerdo que yo hago lo mismo y se me pasa..._**


	14. Chapter 14

-No estoy loca. Te digo que estoy segura de lo que ví: era una caja de miraculous.- aseguró Alya con frustración al compañero que no terminaba de creerse su historia. El chofer de Adrien se había retrasado un poco para ir a recogerle, dándole tiempo a él y a su compañera para comentar la situación.

-Es que es una locura. ¿Quién podría tener una caja así y por qué la traería a la escuela?- cuestionó Adrien.

-Podrían preguntarle al maestro Fu al respecto.- propuso Trixx.- Él es el único que podría saber por qué una de esas cajas está suelta por ahí.

-No sé si sea una buena idea hacerle perder el tiempo por algo que quizás sea una tontería... o una alucinación de alguien...- respondió el chico. Alya le miró con frustración.- Lo mejor es que se lo comentemos a Ladybug.

-¿Crees que ella sepa algo? Ni siquiera sabemos a ciencia cierta si va a nuestra escuela. No sé si podría saber más que nosotros respecto a eso.

-Aunque no nos pudiera dar una idea de qué fue de la caja, merece saber que algo así sucede. Ya es bastante mal que ambos sepamos la identidad secreta del otro sin que ella se entere como para que también le ocultemos secretos relacionados con el equipo.

-Bien...- cedió la chica tras pensárselo unos segundos.- Le diremos a tu amada con puntos, pero ¿cuando?

-Ambos tenemos patrulla esta noche. Podrías venir con nosotros para que hablemos los tres.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Genial! Nos veremos en cuanto salga de mis clases de chino. Y hablando de Ladybug...

-¿Sí...?- preguntó Alya sospechando el rumbo que tomaría la conversación. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró con atención.

-¿Crees que podrías echarme una pata con ella?- pidió el rubio con una tímida sonrisa.- Llevo demasiado tiempo intentándolo por mí mismo y un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal. Ya sabes: un comentario por aquí, una idea por allá...

La muchacha se lo pensó un momento. Aquello era más difícil de lo que él podría llegar a imaginar. No porque no funcionara. Bien era sabido que la heroína de rojo le tenía un gran afecto a su primer compañero. De seguro no estaría tan cerrada a la idea de modificar un poco su relación con él y convertirse en algo más.

La situación era complicada para la propia Alya. ¿Ayudar al chico del que gusta su mejor amiga a conquistar a otra? ¿Qué tan sancionable era eso según el código moral de la amistad? Jamás podría ver a los ojos a Marinette y menos cuando esta comenzara a soñar despierta sobre Adrien.

Desde luego el chico podía gustar de quien quisiera, pero no estaba segura si ella tendría la consiencia traquila con su amiga siendo parte de aquello.

-Lo pensaré...- respondió al fin.- ¿Qué ta una pata por otra? Desde que comencé con todo esto de ser heroína, el Ladyblog ha estado más abandonado que nunca.

-Espero que no vayas a pedirme lo que creo que vas a pedirme...

-Bueno...

-Alya, París nos necesita a los tres. No puedo escapar de una batalla y dejarlas a su suerte sólo para sacar fotografías.- La joven suspiró.

-Bien, tendé que recurrir al no tan estable pulso de Nino.- planteó. De pronto el ruido de una bocina llamó su atención.

-Nos vemos esta noche. ¡Sólo no vayas a poner a mi amigo en peligro con eso. ¿de acuerdo?!- exclamó antes de irse.

La relación entre ambos había cambiado exponencialmente. En un par de ocasiones alguno de ellos estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario o chiste de su identidad secreta frente a Ladybug, pero por el momento parecían llevarlo bastante bien.

Alya era partidaria de incluir a su compañera, mas constantemente Adrien debía recordarle el deseo de esta de mantener sus identidades en secreto, y aún más, lo mucho que se enfadaría con él si llegase a enterarse de que la razón por la que ellos la sabían para empezar fue por su descuido.

Aún así, ambos habían sabido transformar eso en una ventaja. Cubriendo la espalda del otro en sus ausencias y atestiguando sus excusas. Sin embargo, Alya no podía negar a su kwami lo mucho que le dolía el escuchar a diario a su mejor amiga mientras soñaba despierta con el chico de rubios cabellos, cuando luego era a él a quien debía escuchar hablando de las mil y un razones por las que su lady era maravillosa. Si tan sólo todo se pudiera solucionar tan fácil...

La joven meditó aquello hasta que fue hora de encontrarse con Adrien para comenzar a patrullar. En compañía de su kwami se dirigió al parque para esperarle. Un par de minutos más tarde, le vio acercarse algo agitado.

-¿Problemas para alejarte del gorila?- preguntó ella intentando disimular su risa.

-De Nathalie.- corrigió este.- Se empeñó en explicarme cada detalle de mis deberes de esta semana. Pensé que jamás se iría. ¿Llevas demasiado tiempo esperando aquí?

-Nah...- aseguró Alya antes de asomar su miraculous por entre su camiseta.- ¿Estás listo?

-Siempre.- respondió Adrien con una sonrisa mostrando su anillo.

-¿Crees que Ladybug sí sea algo sobre la dichosa caja?

-No estoy seguro, pero es mejor mencionárselo. No es bueno mantener tantos secretos ocultos de ella.- La chica asintió con la cabeza, pero se distrajo un segundo con algo que vio a espaldas de su amigo.

-Porque... los secretos son malos, ¿cierto?- preguntó.

-Exacto.- respondió él.

-Es mejor decir las cosas cuando suceden...

-Sin duda.

-Bien, entonces más le vale a esa chica tener una buena respuesta respecto a eso.- añadió Alya finalmente señalando hacia arriba.

Adrien volteó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a su amada compañera recorriendo los techos en compañía se un encapuchadoesmeralda.

Oh, más le valía en efecto tener una muy buena explicación...

 ** _Todos los días... en serio... TODOS los días tengo en la cabeza este fanfic. Es mi fantasma. Voy a tener que ponerme a escribir al menos un párrafo al día a ver su avanzo más rápido._**

 ** _Gracias a los que me siguen leyendo a pesar de actualizar cada lluvia de meteoros. Son los mejores. :')_**


	15. Chapter 15

Reaccionando rápidamente, Ladybug lanzó con velocidad su yoyo hacia la orilla del tejado para atrapar al chico. Apenas lo logró, enrrollado la cuerda al rededor de uno de sus tobillos. No era lo ideal, pero fue lo suficiente para ahorrarle una buena caída de unos cuatro pisos que no estaba listo para lidiar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella aún alterada por el susto.

-Sí... estoy seguro de que casi tengo esto del aterrizaje decente resuelto...- respondió su pupilo claramente mareado.

-Si te hace sentir mejor...- comentó Ladybug intentando no reír.-... los hay quienes aún hoy no aterrizan con tanta suerte.

Un carraspeo tras ella la hizo voltear. A sus espaldas, un Cat Noir de brazos cruzados y una Rena Rouge con sus manos en sus caderas la miraban fijamente.

-H-Hey, chicos.- saludó con una sonrisa.- Rena, creí que tu ronda de patrulla era mañana.

-¿Quién es él...?- preguntó Cat ignorando su comentario. Al instante la heroína de rojo soltó su yoyo en un inútil intento por deshacerse de la evidencia.

-¿Quién?- preguntó la implicada con inocencia al momento que un golpe seco se escuchaba en la distancia.

-¡Argh! ¡Estoy bien, no pasó nada! Creo que mi caparazón amortiguó mi caída.- se escuchó decir a alguien desde un par de pisos más abajo.

-¿Caparazón?- preguntó Rena confundida. Fue entonces cuando el novato desconocido se asomó por la orilla del techo, subiendo con esfuerzo.

-¡Hola a todos! Es un honor.- dijo un joven moreno con una gran sonrisa. Incorporándose, se acercó a Ladybug con una expresón seria al momento que le regresaba su yoyo. Esta extendió su mano para recibirlo con una sonrisa que decía "lo siento".

-Disculpa,- dijo Cat Noir dando un paso adelante.- mi compañera y yo...- volteo hacia Rena, dándose cuenta de que esta no estaba muy concentrada en este momento.- Eh... YO no estaba notificado de una nueva adquisición en el equipo.

-Yo tampoco.- respondió el nuevo aún sobando su cabeza.

-Chicos, él es Carapace.- presentó Ladybug colocando una mano en el hombro del mencionado.- Carapace, ellos son Cat Noir y...

-¡Rena Rouge!- exclamó el novato acercándose a la muchacha de naranja.

-¿Me... conoces?- preguntó ella.

-Rena, eres una supe héroes. ¡Todo el mundo te conoce!- aseguró su compañera con una sonrisa.

-Soy tu fan.- añadió Carapace con emoción. Cat Noir rodó sus ojos.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento aparte, mi lady?- pidió con seriedad. La chica asintió y se alejaron unos pasos de los demás.- ¿De dónde salió él?- preguntó en un susuro.

-Yo, eh... ¡lo encontré por ahí! Es decir, no por ahí nada más como si fuera un cachorro perdido... Salí más temprano a, eh... cubrir algo más de terreno para la patrulla y ¡tarán! Allí estaba. Y yo, bueno... pensé que, como Rena, también había recibido su miraculous sin muchas indicaciones.- La joven no dejaba de reprocharse a sí misma el no haber preparado desde antes una historia creíble sobre cómo un completo extraño se había hecho de super poderes y ahora era asistido por ella.- Además, reconocí su miraculous.

Cat Noir volteó hacia el nuevo y miró con atención su muñeca.

-¿Ese es el miraculous del maestro Fu? ¿Cómo lo consiguió?- preguntó alarmado.

-No te preocupes por eso. Se le fue entregado. Cuando dí con él lo llevé con el maestro. Él... me habló de cómo no podía seguir teniendo consigo a Wayzz cuando este podía estar en manos de alguien más joven y capaz que pudira usarlo apropiadamente para unírsenos en encargarnos del mal de la ciudad.

-Ya veo...- asintió Cat un poco más calmado- Pero no debiste traerlo a la patrulla.- añadió de brazos cruzados. Ladybug dejó salir una risilla.

-Aw, ¿tengo a un gatito celoso aquí conmigo?- preguntó divertida mientras acariciaba el mentón de su compañero con cariño. Cat Noir dejo salir una risilla por las cosquillas que aquello le provocaba junto con un ronroneo, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se alejó de ella de golpe.

-¡N-No! Es decir, es noche de patrulla de nosotros dos.

-Tú trajiste a Rena.- reclamó la chica de rojo.

-Eso es diferente. A ella ya la conoces y había algo que debemos discutir los tres.- Ladybug se percató de la seriedad que invadió al instante el rostro del joven.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó más concentrada. Cat volteó hacia el tecer miembro del equipo, sólo para verla fascinada con el novato.

-¡Tu traje es en realidad genial! Me encanta el escudo.- le decía emocionada la chica de naranja mirando con atención el arma del contrario.

-¿Verdad que es increíble? No puedo esperar a golpear algunos villanos con este bebé.- exclamó Carapace.

Viendo aquella escena, Ladybug no pudo evitar sonreír. Al menos uno de los dos se llevaba bien con el nuevo.

-Nuestra "junta" deberá esperar. Debo encargarme de Carapace.- le dijo a Cat Noir.

-¿Encargarte? No es un niño...- resopló este con desconfianza.

-A diferencia de Rena, que quien sabe desde hace cuanto tenía su miraculous y pudo aprender cómo usarlo, Carapace recibió el suyo apenas hoy. Aún tenemos que practica un poco más sus saltos y aterrizajes.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que apenas obtuvo su miraculous hoy?- preguntó el héroe de negro alzando una ceja. Ladybug se tensó.

-Yo... Mira, ya basta de tantas preguntas, ¿sí? Nos vemos después.- respondió finalmente antes de caminar hacia Carapace.- Hora de irnos, reptil.- dijo tirando de su brazo.

-Ow... ¡adiós, Rena!- se despidió este rápidamente antes de ser llevado lejos por su compañera. Rena apenas alcanzó a despedirse con su mano mientras Cat Noir de acercaba de brazos cruzados a ella.

-¿Sabes? Es poco profesional mostrar tanto interés en tu compañero de equipo...

 ** _*escribe frenéticamente antes de que el golpe de inspiración se le acabe*_**

 ** _Ok, lo siento. Tengo que decirlo: Tommy, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, no soy fan de tu interpretación de Cat Noir. ¡Y no me vengan con antorchas y trinches, es cuestión de gustos! En contra de él no tengo nada. Fuera del asunto del doblaje, me parece una persona maravillosa. Es un amor con el fandom._**

 ** _Sólo no soy fan de lo que hace con el personaje. Ya bastante difícil, aún a estas alturas, encajar a Cat Noir y Adrien como el mismo ser vivo con todo el asunto de cómo cambia su actitud tan drásticamente. Luego llega el doblaje latino y nos da un Cat Noir súper confiado (lo cuál no tiene nada de malo) y un Adrien EXTREMADAMENTE sereno (lo que no me gusta)_**

 ** _Fuera de eso, mi problema con el doblaje latino esta temporada, en lo poquito que lleva, sigue siendo el mismo del primero: la maldita traducción. (cof, cof, Hagami... cof, cof, censura innecesaria...) Y me duele de verdad, me habían ganado un montón con el especial de navidad. Les juro que la primera vez que lo ví en latino lo hice con muchísimo miedo pensando que echarían a perder las canciones... y resultó ser simplemente maravilloso. De verdad tenía esperanza._**

 ** _No es algo que tire por completo de cabeza toda la vesión latina, pero sí que son detalles que hacen que me brinque el ojo cuando los escucho. Mi última "queja" sería que siempre he encontrado que se exagera demasiado la voz de Marinette. No sé, como que a ratos se siente demasiado forzada a la situación._**

 ** _Creo que no soy fan del doblaje latino porque los dos personajes en los que siento más fallas son los principales, los que deberían brillar. La verdad es que si me siento a analizar esta versión ignorando lo que recién dije, está muy, pero que muy lejos de ser el peor doblaje que he escuchado. Los demás actores de voz hacen un trabajo excepcional, amé la voz de KAGAMI, las voces con perfectas para cada uno._**

 ** _Críticas random. Sólo es una opinión personal, los invito a todos a ver la versión en español latino (en especial a los latinos, en televisión, para ayudar al rating). Hagan sus propias opiniones, o si ya tinen una, coméntenla._**


	16. Chapter 16

El siguiente día no comenzó de la mejor manera para Adrien. ¿Era así como Ladybug se sintió cuando fueron sorprendidos con la aparición de Rena en el equipo? ¿Desplazada? ¿Sustiuida?

No, eso debía ser solo cosa suya. No había manera de que Ladybug se sintiera reemplazada por la entonces chica nueva. Él se había encargado de dejarle más que claro el cariño que le profesaba únicamnte a ella y que su admiración por las habilidades de Rena no era más que eso: la curiosidad por algo desconocido.

Pero ahora con Carapace...

Adrien no recordaba haber sido tan unido a Rena, ¿por qué entonces estaba Ladybug tan al pendiente del chico de verde y de su buen manejo de sus poderes? ¿Lo conocería desde antes? ¿Llegaría a ser más unido a ella con la máscara de lo que eran ellos dos? ¿Serían pareja ya?

Todas aquellas dudas no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza y hacían que su estómago se revolviera. Sabía que su compañera no recopricaba de forma idéntica sus sentimientos hacia él, pero el verla centrar su atención en otro chico así... no era algo para lo que estaba preparado.

-¡Adrien!- exclamó alguien a su lado, trayéndolo de regreso a la tierra de un buen susto. Con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par miró espantado a Alya a su lado en su escritorio.

-Por lo que más quieras, no vuelvas a hacer eso...- pidió con un hilo de voz. Desde allí podía escuchar a Plagg riendo a carcajadas en su mochila.

-Lo siento- rió la joven.- Y... ¿ya tienes una idea de quién pueda ser Carapace?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería tenerla?- preguntó confundido.

-Vamos, Adrien. Suma uno más uno. ¿La caja aparece el mismo día que lo hace un nuevo super héroe? No hay que ser un genio. Es obvio que quien se Carapace tomó la caja con el miraculous en cuanto fui a buscarte. ¡Carapace estudia aquí! Ahora sólo hay que averiguar cómo fue que terminpo la caja aquí...

-¿El maestro Fu tal vez? Eso de meterse en lugares a dejar cosas sin ser visto como que se le da muy bien...- respondió con una sonrisa divertida- Además, pensé que sólo te dedicabas a desenmascarar a Ladybug ahora que habías descubierto mi identidad.

-Pues...

-Alya, no estarás interesada en él de la forma en la que creo, ¿cierto...?- preguntó el rubio con intriga.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni de broma! Sabes que Nino es mi número uno... y mi único número.- estableció con seriedad.- Sólo digo... es nuevo, podría necesitar ayuda.

-Oh, no deberías preocuparte por eso. Ladybug lo tiene cubierto...- resopló Adrien apoyando su mentón en su mano.

-Uh... ¿qué?- preguntó confundida la chica.

-Como lo escuchas. Ella parecía estar más que dispuesta a pasar más tiempo con él del necesario...

-Uhhh... Gatito ta celoso...- rió Alya picando el hombro del chico.

-No lo estoy. Mi lady dijo lo mismo y no es cierto.

-¡Sí lo estás! Tienes miedo de que una tortuga te quite a tu chica.- La risa poco a poco se convirtió en una carcajada mientras le picaba con más fuerza. Era expresión de fastidio de Adrien era algo para atesorar.

-Oye, ¿podrías procurar dejar a mi amigo completo por lo menos hasta que me otorgue mi revancha de vídeo juegos? El chico necesita los dos brazos... y algo más de suerte.- entró diciendo Nino al ver la escena en compañía de Marinette.

-De acuerdo...- gruñó la peliroja antes de acercarse al joven de piel morena y besar su mejilla. Acto seguido regresó a su asiento con su amiga.

-Oye, no puedes agredir así al amor de mi vida.- le susurró Marinette con una más que fingida expresión de seriedad. Alya rió nerviosa. Había que comenzar a sacar el tema.

-Mainette, ¿alguna vez has considerado...? No lo sé, ¿ver a alguien más además de Adrien...?- La joven de cabello oscuro la miró con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Claro que no! Adrien...- Se mordió la lenguan al darse cuenta de que había levantado algo la voz y se acercó a su compañera para susurrar.- Adrien es simplemente perfecto. No podría simplemente olvidarlo de un día para otro. ¿De dónde te sacas esas ideas?

-No sigo que lo olvides. Sólo... expande tus horizontes. Puede que encuentres a alguien más... interesante.- De una manera u otra tenía que hacer que Marinette poco a poco se olvidara del muchacho de ojos verdes. Era por su propio bien. El afecto no se fuerza y era más que obvio que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de la heroína. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su mejor amiga decidiera confesársele y saliera de aquello con el corazón roto.

-El amor es paciente.- aseguró Marinette con una sonrisa.- Sólo debo esperar el momento adecuado.- Alya podía ver la determinación en los ojos de la chica que ahora se disponía a sacar sus libros. Aquello sería demasiado difícil.

Mil y un ideas dieron vueltas en la mente de Alya acerca de como hacer cambiar de opinión a su mejor amiga hasta casi terminada la última hora de clases. Fue entonces cuando un fuerte estruendo anunció la llegada de un nuevo villano. Hawk Moth no se tomaba ni un día libre.

-Calma todos. Vamos a dejar el salón con calma.- indicó la profesora Bustier. Ya algo acostumbrados a toda la situación, los alumnos dejaron el salón de dos en dos con su compañero de escritorio.

Marinette y Alya miraron en todas direcciones con nerviosismo. ¿Cómo lograrían que la otra se distrajera el tiempo suficiente para desaparecer e ir a luchar? En el momento en el que una columna comenzó a mecerse, amenzando con caer, ambas aprovecharon la oportunidad.

-¡Cuidado!- gritaron simultáneamente a la otra, antes de echar a correr en dirección opuesta. Sip, la distracción perfecta...

Por desgracia la suerte solo le sonrió completamente a una. En el momento en el que Marinette comenzó a alejarse a toda velocidad no tuvo tiempo de fijarse quién casualmente huía cerca de ella también.

Un fuerte golpe de su cabeza contra algo blando y un par de brazos que en un inútil intento de no caer la arrastraron hacia abajo junto con su dueño. La chica le reconoció al instante a oír su voz quejarse por la sorpresa.

-¡Adrien! ¡Como lo siento! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó agitada.

-No pasa nada, yo debí fijarme.- respondió él con una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿Estás bien tú?

-S-Sí...- murmuró ella. De pronto un poco de polvo cayó sobre ellos. Otra columna más cerca suyo estaba a segundos de caer. Adrien tiró de Marinette e intentó cubrirla, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Ambos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos de no sentir nada, pues habían escuchado el escombro caer. Fue entonces cuando vieron frente a ellos a nada más y nada menos que Carapice. Este les había escudado con su arma.

-¡Los dos deben sair de aquí ahora!- exclamó el chico. Marinette asintió, orgullosa de su "pupilo" y llevó a Adrien lejos de allí.

-Que suerte que ese nuevo super héroe apareciera, ¿no? Su escudo fue muy útil.- comentó con emoción, sentimiento que no compartía el muchacho.

-Cat Noir también pudo haber esquivado eso...- aseguró.

-No lo creo. Es decir, sí que pudo todo lejos de allí con su bastón o destruirlo con su "cataclismo", pero hubiera causado más desastre.- Adrien dejo salir un gruñido que no pasó desapercibido por su compañera de clases. Una vez que se encontraron lejos de todo aquello, él la miró algo serio.

-Ponte a salvo, ¿sí?- pidió con seriedad, antes de alejarse de allí sin más. ¿Ahora Marinette también se mostraba aficionada al chico de verde? Siempre pensó que ella era más una persona de gatos que de reptiles.

-¡Ahí estás!- escuchó decir a alguien. Apenas llegó a ver a Rena Rouge antes de que esta le tomara de su camisa y le lanzara a un armario de limpieza cercano.- Transfórmate de una buena vez y quita esa cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué rayos te pasa ahora?

-Pensé que sería más divertido eso de ser el único chico en el equipo...- respondió Cat Noir con sus hombros abajo mientras salía con ella.

Una vez que ambos chicos se acercaron al villano que atacaba en el medio de la escuela, Carapace y Ladybug ya se encontraban allí.

-Muy bien, ¡hora de acabar con esto!- exclamó el chico de negro antes de lanzarse al akumatizado sin más.

-¡Cat, espera!- exclamó Rena, notando que este ya se había percatado de sus intenciones. Pero fue en vano. El enorme oponente no sólo lanzó al gato, sino también al novato reptil al otro lado de la estructura debilitada.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No debí colocarme allí!- se disculpó Carapace nervioso, pensando que todo aquello había sido su culpa. La confianza sobre lo que hacía con sus poderes parecía ser espontánea. Un momento se sentía capaz de poder con todo y al segundo se aterraba. Suponía que aquello sería debido a lo nuevo de la situación.

-Haznos un favor a todos y quédate aquí, ¿quieres? Déjale esto a los profesionales.- pidió Cat Noir apenas mirándole antes de regresar con las chicas.

A pesar de su humor finalmente logró hacerse con el objeto en el que se ocultaba el akuma y entregárselo a su lady. Esta, ignorante de lo recién ocurrido, se mostró sorprendida, mientras una fastididada Rena estuvo atenta a todo.

-¡Ganamos!- exclamó Cat Noir extendiendo su puño hacia la chica de motas, pero esta pasó de largo sin siquiera voltear mientras acudía al chico nuevo.

-¿Estás bien, Nino?- preguntó en un susurro mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. El pobre chico, un poco alterado de ser testigo por primera vez desde un ángulo tan cercano de un enfrentamiento con un súper villano, había seguido el pie de la letra las palabras del gatuno héroe y se había quedado justo en el punto en el que había caído.

-S-Sí...- respondió algo tembloroso, aferrándose con algo de fuerza al brazo de su compañera. La cola de Cat Noir se erizó mientras observaba atento desde lejos.

-Tranquilo, gatito. Alguien podría darse cuenta de que estás celoso...- comentó Rena al pasar a su lado mientras se acercaba a los demás.- Hey, Lady. Tengo una idea: llevaré al chico tortuga a dar una vuelta. Creo que necesita un poco de aire.- sugirió, señalando el pálido rostro del mencionado.

-No te preocupes, Rena. Puedo encargarme de él.- aseguró la muchacha de rojo.

-No lo dudo, pero creo que hay otro chico que requiere más de tu atención en este momento...- respondió señalando a sus espaldad.

-Oh, Cat...- murmuró Ladybug al ver al chico de brazos cruzados y orejas gachas mirando hacia el suelo. Carapace le vio también.

-No hay problema, Ladybug.- dijo empujándola un poco lejos de él.- Estaré bien con Rena, y en todo caso... creo que puedo protegerme.- añadió mostrando su escudo con una sonrisa. Ladybug respondió el gesto y caminó hacia el otro chico.

Cat Noir dejó salir un respingo, comenzando a decidir por irse sin más puesto que no parecía ser realmente notado por nadie allí. De pronto su cuerpo se tensó al sentir un par de brazos rodeando su torso.

-Prométeme que serás un gato bueno la próxima vez...- pidió su adorada compañera recostando su mentón en su hombro, que comenzaba a relajarse.

-La verad es que no tengo idea de cómo esperas que me comporte cuando Carapace ha estado con nosotros tan sólo un par de días y ya pareces haberte olvidado de mí.- respondió con algo de desgano en su voz, el cuál no fue pasado por alto por la chica.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Jampas podría olvidarme de tí! ¿Qué dices?- Cat tan sólo gruñó y Ladybug dejó salir un suspiro. De verdad estaba dolido.

Soltándole para colocarse en frente de él, tómo ambas mejillas en sus manos y plantó un sonoro beso en su frente. Acto seguido tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a llevar al enmudecido chico lejos de allí.

-¿A-A dónde vamos...?- alcanzó este a preguntar.

-Daremos una vuelta. Tú y yo, nada más. En este momento no tengo idea de cómo dejarte en claro que no me he olvidado de tí.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué me dices?- Los gatunos ojos del muchacho la miraron con adoración.

-Yo te sigo, mi lady.

 ** _Me lleva... ¡¿por qué no puedo dejar de ser tan jodidamente cursi?!  
_**

 ** _Como sea, por fin logro llevar este fic a un "ritmo" de actualización aceptable. El pseudo resumen de lo que falta de esta historia es de 4295 palabras... hablando sólo del arco de Nino y su miraculous, porque aún no he integrado a Queen Bee... Seh, esto va para largo...  
_**

 ** _¿Sabían que mi fic con más capítulos está en el fandom de BajoTerra? Es decir, el fic en sí es una caquita. Una caquita que recuerdo con muchísimo cariño porque fue el que trabajé más tiempo en mi primer año como ficker y lo terminé... pero la verdad es que sí está bastante mal hecho...  
_**

 ** __Fue subido hace casi cinco años ya. Cuenta con treinta y cuatro capítulos y doscientos setenta reviews. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Lo superamos?_ _**


	17. Chapter 17

Con agilidad el nuevo héroe esquivó los luminosos disparos de RogerCop, evitando así quedar esposado a una reja cercana. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aire una espada metálica pasó a su lado, poniéndolo alerta de nuevo.

Riposte comenzó a atacar sin piedad, obteniendo como respuesta tan sólo el bloqueo de sus ataques con el escudo de Carapace. Este retrocedió hasta quedar al borde del techo en el que se encontraban. A punto de caer, logró maniobrar y golpear por la espalda a su oponente, haciéndola desaparecer al acto.

Un ruido detrás suyo le avisó que había ya alguien más listo para enfrentarle y al instante giró listo para atacar, mas al ver a Lady Wifi frente a sí se congeló. Aquella había sido nada más y nada menos que Alya. Akumatizada o no, no podía ni siquiera hacerse a la idea de lastimarla de algún modo.

La villana sin ambargo no pareció mostrar el mismo problema en lo más mínimo y sin duda lanzó en su dirección un golpe que parecía ser fuerte. A centímetros el rostro del chico desapareció.

-Eso pudo haber terminado en un divertido viaje al hospital.- comentó Rena regresando su propia arma a su lugar.- Debes concentrarte.

-Lo sé, lo siento...- murmuró Carapace abrazando su escudo. Extrañada de que no la mirara al hablarle, la heroína sólo pudo deducir algo.

-¿Es que acaso conoces a esa chica o algo así?

-No, no, no. Sólo... se me hizo familiar. Eso es todo.- respondió él sin más colocando su arma a su lugar en su espala.

-Ya veo... Y dime, tortuguita. ¿Vas a la escuela?- preguntó con intriga la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Lady me advirtió sobre no comentar muchas cosas sobre mi identidad secreta...- respondió él con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa. Ella rió.

-Entiendo. Chico listo.- Unos pitidos distrajeron a ambos del tema. El miraculous del zorro se quedaba sin energía.- Bien, mi tiempo se acaba.

-Gracias por ayudarme con los ataques, Rouge.- agradeció Carapace. La chica sonrió y a punto de saltar lejos del tejado, frenó de repente y volteó.

-Casi lo olvido, jamás tuve tiempo de decirte esto: Bienvenido al equipo.- exclamó con una gran sonrisa antes de dejar el lugar definitivamente. El héroe sonrió también sin que ella alcanzara a verlo. Al menos uno de dos le aceptaba en todo esto.

.

-...fue esta tarde, cuando Al... es decir, cuando Rena y yo pasamos por la Escuela Francois Dupont mientras dábamos una revisada por la ciudad. La caja estaba sobe el escritorio en uno de los salones de clase. Pero cuando pasamos de nuevo para ver mejor ya no estaba. Rena tenía la teoría de que podía haber sido la caja del miraculous de la tortuga, ya que Carapace apareció esa misma noche.- explicó el felino héroe a Ladybug.

Esta no hacía más que escucharle con una sonrisa nerviosa. Parecía que no sólo sus amigos en la escuela habían sido tesigos de su pésima forma de entregar el brazalete al nuevo portador...

-E-Eso no puede ser... Yo estuve con Carapace desde temprano, Ustedes dos deben de haber estado viendo cosas...- aseguró. Cat entonces comenzó a reír.

-Debe ser por juntarme tanto con Rena. Comienzo a ver cosas donde no las hay...- bromeó. Ladybug sólo giró los ojos con una sonrisa antes de golpear ligeramente su hombro en reprimenda por tan mal chiste.- Contigo era con quien solía pasar demasiado tiempo... ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos sólo nosotros dos...?

-Parece que fue hace tan sólo unas horas cuando Rena de unió a nosotros...- suspiró ella recostándose en la chimenea a sus espaldas.

-Rouge es una gran compañera, pero jamás podría reemplazar lo que tú eres para mí.- afirmó el chico tomando su mano. Ella volteó en su dirección.- Junto a tí pasé muchas cosas y crecimos juntos como super héroes. Eso es algo especial entre nosotros que nadie podría reemplazar o que se pueda cambiar así seamos cuatro o veinte miembros en el equipo.

Ladybug mantenía su mirada en él sin decir una palabra, conmovida por su afirmación. Creyendo que le había asustado al no obtener una respuesta, Cat se acercó un poco más a ella.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que... e-eres realmente importante para mí, más de lo que podrías imaginar. Tal vez no esperabas escuchar esto hoy, pero hacía un tiempo que tenía que sacarlo.

Una dulce sonrisa se formó en los labios de su compañera. Ella también sentía una cercanía y un afecto peculiar hacia el chico y no dudaba que este compartiera sus sentimientos, pero el escuchar todo aquello dicho de una forma tan directa acompañada de la sinceiidad en sus ojos gatunos era algo más allá.

Desgraciadamente una alarma en su yoyo se encargó de quebrar tan bella atmósfera. Al revisar, Ladybug alzó una ceja en confusión.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el chico intentando asomarse.

-N-Nada... Tengo que irme.- respondió ella retrayendo el aparato rápidamente.

-Voy contigo.- ofreció él junto con su mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-Debo ir sola. No te preocupes, no es nada.- Las negras orejas falsas del héroe cayeron un poco al sentirse algo rechazado.

-De acuerdo... Te... veré luego entonces.- dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-¡Cat! Oye...- llamó ella al momento que se aferraba a su brazo.

Tiró de este para acercarlo en hacia sí y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos. Al sentir su cabeza recostada en su hombro, Cat Noir no dudó en responder a aquel abrazo sujetado su cintura.

-Tú eres más preciado para mí de lo que puedes imaginar...- susurró ella antes de mirarlo de frente.- Jamás olvides eso, ¿sí?- Con sus agrandadas pupilas gatunas fijadas en ella, el chico asintió con una sonrisa. Ladybug entonces se despidió con un dulce beso en su mejilla antes de acudir al punto indicado en el llamado de su yoyo.

 ** _Eh... ¿holi?_**

 ** _Este documento tiene fecha del dos de Julio... rayos..._**

 ** _Para los que no saben, ya estoy trabajando. Y aunque no es el trabajo del siglo, es bastante cansado físicamente. ¡No he podido ni ponerme al día con las historias que sigo!_**

 ** _Ayer se estrenó "Anansi" y no pude ver el stream. En el ratico de descanso me llegó el link y no tienen idea de la depresión en la que entré de saber que no lo podría ver hasta dentro de al menos cinco horas._**

 ** _¡Amé el episodio! La animación fue preciosa y la secuencia de transformación de Carapace es oficialmente mi favorita. El diseño de Anansi fue genial. Realmente imponía miedo con tanto brazo._**

 ** _En fin, mi manera de "celebrarlo": publicanco actualización._**

 ** _Gracias a todos los que me han estado mandando mensajitos de apoyo. De verdad, hacen mi día._**


	18. Chapter 18

-Gracias de nuevo, Marinette...- comentó Nino a la chica mientras abos caminaban al salón de clases al día siguiente.- ¿Estás segura de que no interrumpí nada contigo y Cat Noir?- preguntó con algo de pena.

-No te preocupes, sólo hablábamos. Hacía un tiempo que no lo hacíamos, pero creo que logramos arreglar varias cosas ayer.- aseguró ella.- Además, considero algo más urgente el ayudar a bajar a un super héroe novato de un árbol...

-¡Y el caer un árbol para empezar fue en lo que tuve suerte!- exclamó él con una risa nerviosa.-Luego de entrenar con Rena, estaba seguro que estaba listo para aterrizar desde un lugar más alto. En serio lamento de nuevo haberte molestado.

-Nah, ya tengo algo se expriencia con eso de los chicos y los aterizajes bizarros...- rió ella.

-Y ahora que mencionas al gato, creo que Cat Noir no me quiere mucho en el equipo...

-Sólo dale algo más de tiempo. Los dos trabajamos mucho tiempo sólos, y eso de acostumbrarse a un nuevo miembro parecer ser siempre un problema par alguno de los dos.- intentó explicar Marinette con una sonrisa recordando ciertas circunstancias vividas antes.- Hablando de adaptarse, ¿qué tal te llevas con Wayzz?

-Ni bien ni mal. Es algo extraño aún todo este asunto de permanecer todo el tiempo con un ser flotante que está ligado a mi brazalete...

-¡Así que eres tú quien se ha robado a mi amigo!- Ambos voltearon sorprendidos en dirección a la familiar voz para darse cuenta no sólo de que ya habían llegado al salón de clases, sino que Adrien los señalaba con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro desde su asiento.

-Estás viendo cosas, viejo...- le respondió Nino antes de que Marinette iniciara alguna de sus peculiares excusas, al momento que tomaba su lugar. La chica hizo lo mismo y se acercó a su amiga.

-No me refería exactamente a Nino cuando te recomendé expandir tus horizontes, niña...- comentó con una ceja alzada y una burlona mirada acusadora. La muchacha sólo negó con la cabeza riendo. Su amiga la conocía mejor que eso.

Todo un día de clases si akumatizados. Aquello le daba una buena vibra a Alya, ya que planeaba invitar a salir a su novio tras las clases. Con suerte todo seguiría tranquilo aún.

-Hey, Nino.- le llamó al momento que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué te parecería ir al cine más tarde?

Los ojos del joven brillaron. Hacía un tiempo que la escuela no les dejaba algo de tiempo libre. Pero al momento recordó que esta ya no era su única responsabilidad, sino que por su nuevo deber había quedado con Marinette para practicar con sus habilidades recientemente adquiridas.

-Yo... tengo algo que hacer. Lo siento, Alya...- se disculpó mientras dejaba lentamente el salón junto con los demás sin esperar respuesta. La chica quedó perpleja.

-Increíble...- comentó a Marinette al encontrarla en el pasillo.- Jamás pensé que debería anotarme en una lista de espera para salir con mi propio novio.

-Lamento escuchar eso...- respondió Marinette sin realmente poder hacer algo para arreglar la situación.

-Cómo sea... ¿tú también estarás ocupada?- Para su sorpresa, la joven de cabello oscuro asintió con su cabeza.

-Mis padres me necesitarán esta tarde en la panadería.- se excusó antes de imitar a Nino y salir de allí antes de ser custionada, dejando a sus espaldas a una boquiabierta Alya.

Con los últimos en dejar el salón de clases salió Adrien, quien la miró sorprendido. Con una mano en su mentón cerró su boca mientras la miraba con extrañeza.

-¿Alya...?

-Me he quedado sola...- murmuró ella con su ceño fruncido.

-Entiendo el sentimiento.- aseguró él.- Nino no ha podido quedar conmigo desde hace días. ¡Y yo soy el que tiene el padre estricto!

-¿Y no tienes a nadie más con quién juntarte?- preguntó la chica. Adrien estaba po responder cuando una entusiasta Chloe lo llamó desde la distancia. Rápidamente el rubio tomó a Alya desde atrás por los hombros.

-Corre...- susurró en pánico mientras la empujaba lejos de ahí.

.

Algunas horas más tarde, Nino y Marinette aguradaban pacientes a que sus kwamis se recargaran tras una hora de práctica. El chico no terminaba de fascinarse con las vistas que los techos de la ciudad podían ofrecer.

-Entonces no sabes cómo tratar con Wayzz...- susurró la muchacha trayendo de vuelta el tema de aquella tarde.

-¿Y cómo es que se interactúas exactamente con un pequeño marcianito tortuga?- preguntó él también en voz baja, procurando no ser escuchados por las criaturas. Marinette no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-Son seres muy sabios, sí, pero al final del día son criaturas con alma y personalidad.- intentó explicar.- Wayzz estuvo mucho tiempo con su antiguo portador, puede que lo extrañe. Quizás conocer mejor a su nuevo compañero le ayude.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?- Ella se lo pensó un poco. Los kwamis parecían tener un poco de su portador en ellos. Recordaba haber visto un gramáfono en el local del maestro Fu. Quizás a Wayzz le gustaría también la música.

-¿Qué tal si le muestras algo de lo que haces, como tus mezclas? Ese podría de un buen tema de conversación para iniciar.- sugirió.

-Podría funcionar.- respondió Nino más animado.

-Estamos listos.- dijo Tikki al acercarse con su pequeña compañía a los jóvenes. El chico vio curioso como Marinette acariciaba la cabecita de su kwami con afecto y las risas de esta en respuesta. Tal vez no son tan extraños como podían parecer.

El dúo se despidió al llegar a la casa del chico y este entró sigiloso por la ventana de su habitación. Se detransformó y se dispuso a preparar sus cosas para el día siguiente.

-Bien, maestro. Iré a descansar ya.- indicó Wayzz.

-¡Espera! Eh, por favor llamáme Nino.- pidió el muchacho con una sonrisa.- ¿Podrías esperar un momento?

-Claro, ma... Eh, Nino.- respondió el kwami nervioso.- ¿Qué sucede?- Curioso vio como el chico buscaba algo en su celular.

-Hay algo en lo que he estado trabajando hace un tiempo y me vendría bien una opinión...- pidió al momento que le extendía sus audífonos.

 ** _Ya ni pa' qué las excusas... Llego a mi casa de trabajar y lo que quiero es dormir. Ahorita publicando esto estoy a un par de horas de entrar y me muero de sueño._**

 ** _Y sí, voy a seguir con "Rostros Familiares". Voy ya con Goritzila..._**

 ** _De paso, gracias, Johan. Sí, estoy bien :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

-...y está muy distante conmigo.- concluyó Alya con algo de angustia en su voz del otro lado de la línea. Marinette se limitó a dejarla soltar todo lo que tenía en su pecho mientras ella trabajaba en sus más nuevos bosquejos de diseño en su terraza.- Siempre está ocupado y busca todo el tiempo una excusa para no decir qué es lo que pasa. Es decir, básicamente es como tú ahora.

-¡Hey!- reclamó la chica de cabello oscuro dejando su cuaderno a un lado para concentrarse en la conversación.

-Pero en ti puedo tolerarlo. Es decir, eres Marinette. Tienes derecho a ser rarita...

-Hey...

-Pero Nino me hace mucha falta.

Su amiga no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal al respecto. De cierta forma, era su culpa que el chico se encontrara tan ausente. Ella misma le había otorgado una responsabilidad que nisiquiera fue planeada para él en un inicio.

-Seguramente está ocupado en algún proyecto. Ya sabes cómo es él cuando tiene alguna idea en su cabea para alguno de sus filmes.

-Chica, ni siquira cuando tiene su cabeza en las nubes me deja de lado. Todo lo contrario, siempre me incluye...- aseguró la entristecida muchacha.

Aquello hizo que Marinette se sintiera aún peor. Debía ayudar a Nino a equilibrar ese punto, pero en ocasiones ni ella misma podía nivelarlo.

-En fin, debo irme a dormir. Ya mañana será otro día... supongo.- finalizó Alya.

-Descansa.- respondió su amiga.

-Y quiero ver ese diseño nuevo tuyo mañana, ¿oiste?- añadió la chica de lentes intentando no terminar aquella llamada por completo con el deprimente tema.

-Así será, créeme.- rió Marinette antes de colgar. Acto seguido levantó su cuaderno de dibujo frente a ella, observando con atención lo que había boceteado durante la llamada.- Algo no está bien...- dijo para sí misma.

-Opino igual. Me gustaban más tus diseños cuando tenían en negro como color predominante sobre el verde.- respondió una familiar voz a sus espaldas. Asustada, volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que con Cat Noir en la baranda del balcón.

-¿C-Cat Noir? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es mi noche de patrulla. Ya sabes, tiempo de salir y asegurarme de que todo esté en orden- respondió él con una heróica pose.- Y pensaba que así era hasta que escuché un lloriqueo que mis oídos detectaron como un corazón roto.

-Y así es...- afirmó Marinette cabizbaja.- Es mi amiga, Alya. Está muy mal. Su novio ha estado algo alejado de ella últimamente sin excusas reales y eso la tiene demasiado triste.

-Sí, de verdad ella está fatal...- mencionó el chico sin pensárselo mucho, reaccionando tan sólo un par de segundos después.- Es decirl, sí, eso ha de sentirse fatal... Ya sabes, es de que alguien que quieres comience a alejarse de tí sin más.

El joven creyó haberse salvado de revelar algo que no debía, sin saber que en lugar de eso había dado a la chica una idea errónea.

-¿Te refieres a... Ladybug...?- preguntó ella, con la conciencia aún algo pesada por lo distante que había estado de su primer compañero por ayudar al chico nuevo. Cat se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Al menos ella habló conmigo. Me dijo lo importante que soy para ella.- contó con una leve sonisa.- Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ya no hacemos patrullas juntos, conversamos solos o siquiera chocamos ya los puños al acabar una misión. Extraño eso...

Marinette suspiró algo decaída.

-Pensaba que al menos contaba con tu admiración, pero... ver que ahora eres "Team Carapace".- agregó tomando su cuaderno y observando el dibujo con una mueca.

-Es sólo un dibujo.- reclamó ella arrebatándole su trabajo de sus garras.

-¿Es tu nuevo super héroe favorito?- preguntó él con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlesca.

-No.- respondió Marinette con seguridad.- Es genial, pero un gato negro siempre será mi número uno.- afirmó con una dulce mirada.

-Ya lo sabía...- aseguró el chico con orgullo. Mas al volver la vista hacia ella la notó temblar un poco. No podía culparla, la noche era algo fría.- Será mejor que entres ya a tu habitación.- sugirió.- Se hace tarde...

-Tienes razón...- respondió ella con un bostezo al estirarse un poco.- Buenas noches, Cat Noir.

-Buenas noches. Espero volver a verte pronto...- se despidió el chico con un guiño antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

 _ **Vamos a fingir que no llevo casi tres meses sin actualizar, ¿ok...?**_

 _Y no, gente, no estoy publicando desde el más allá. ¡No me he muerto!_

 _Me conmueve mucho su preocupación, de verdad que sí. Sólo tengan en mente que FF no me paga por publicar. ¡Hay que trabajar!_


	20. Chapter 20

Nino llegó bastante animado al día siguiente. Finalmente creyó comenzar a entender lo que significa estar unido a su kwami. Él y Wayzz habían pasado un buen rato discutiendo sobre música, super héroes y otras cosas. La pequeña criatura incluso le contó algunas anécdotas con el Maestro Fu y algunos de sus antiguos portadores.

El chico no podía esperar a ver a Marinette para contarle lo geniales que iban las cosas, mas en su entusiasmo no iba muy atento de quienes caminaban cerca de él. Un buen empujón en el hombro le hizo regresar a la tierra.

-Auch...- se quejó frotando su brazo, mas la molestia no le duró mucho al ver quien se encontraba frente a él.- Oh, ¡hola, Alya!

-Nino...- respondió ella sin mucho ánimo.- Estaba buscándote. Mira, yo... necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Podría ser más tarde, nena?- pidió él mirando por encima de ella en busca de su amiga.- Necesito ver a alguien ahora. ¿De casualidad no has visto a...?

-Creo que será mejor que nos demos un tiempo.- soltó la muchacha sin más, obteniendo al instante la atención del joven junto con una mirada de pánico.

-¿D-De qué hablas...?

-Nino, me duele como todos los días parece que simplemente me ignoras. Ya no pasas tiempo conmigo y ni siquiera me dices por qué.

-Alya...- el chico intentó tomar sus manos, pero ella dio un paso atrás.- Yo... no es eso. Es complicado...

-Oh, creéme. Yo sé de cosas complicadas.- aseguró ella acomodando su mochila en su hombro para seguir su camino a clases.- Te veré luego... cuando no estés ocupado...

Con una gran mirada de tristeza, Nino vio como la chica se alejaba de él sin mirar atrás. Un gran nudo se formó en su garganta y olvidando el porqué buscaba a Marinette en primer lugar, corrió hacia los baños de chicos rogando por no encontrarse con nadie en el camino.

Una vez allí, se encrerró en uno de los cubículos y se recostó contra la puerta. Wayzz salió se su mochila y colocó su pequeña manita en el hombo de su portador intentando consolarle.

-Lo siento mucho, Nino.-dijo la criaturita.- Pero ella tiene razón.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Yo... no había comentado nada antes porque no sabía realmente cómo hablar contigo antes de anoche.- aseguró el kwami.- Pero he visto como poco a poco haces a un lado a la chica que amas. Yo sé bien que lo haces por tus deberes cómo héroe y en busca de prepararte mejor... pero ella no...

El joven miró con determinación el miraculous en su muñeca oculto por su múltiples brazaletes de colores.

-Tengo que hacer algo...

En el salón de clases, Marinette observaba con una sonrisa nostálgica su cuaderno de dibujos. Su charla con Cat Noir la había hecho dar un vistazo a sus viejos bocetos de diseños basados en el super héroe y ahora se preguntaba por qué había dejado de hacerlos. Chaquetas, gorros, guantes, botines... Había mucho que quería recrear.

-¿Son esos diseños de Cat Noir? Hace ya un tiempo que no te veo dibujar nada sobre él, ¿sabes...?- escuchó de pronto decir a Adrien, quien en algún momento se había colocado tras ella para ver también el cuaderno.

-Yo, eh... sí. También creo que debería trabajar más con su temática. Busco algo inspiración ahora...- respondió ella mientras continuaba ojeando las páginas.

-Un dije de cascabel sería genial...- sugirió el chico. Marinette volteó a verle con una gran sonrisa. ¡Aquella era una idea genial! Mas antes de que pudiera dejarle saber aquello, el sonido de la puerta del salón abriéndose los distrajo a ambos.

Nino entró cabizbajo y a su lado Alya se le adelantó sin decir nada. Marinette y Adrien se miraron entre sí con confusión.

-Parece que ambos tenemos trabajo hoy...- comentó el rubio en voz baja. Marinette asintió antes de que él se acercara a su amigo.

Nino dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio junto a su libro de química. Miró de reojo a su amada mientras esta tomaba el asiento junto a su mejor amiga, sólo para ser más ignorado que nunca.

-¿Está todo bien, Nino...?- preguntó Adrien acercándose a él, pero el chico escondió al instante su cara entre sus brazos en señal de no querer hablar al respecto.

-Te diré más tarde...- respondió Alya al hacerle Marinette la misma pregunta a ella, antes de sumergirse en su celular. La chica de cabello oscuro miró nuevamente a Adrien, quien ya la obervaba con preocupación. ¿Qué había pasado con sus amigos?

 ** _¿Está mal que esté tan desesperada por terminar ya este? Es decir, la historia me gusta, pero quisiera como chasquear los dedos y que el resumen que tengo de ella se transforme en un fic correctamente redactado, en lugar que tener que hacerlo todo a mano..._**


	21. Chapter 21

Saliendo de clases las cosas no habían mejorado mucho. Adrien se había esforzado durante todo el día por hacer sentir mejor a su amigo... sin éxito. Marinette había intentado lo mismo por su parte con su amiga con el mismo resultado. Parecía que aquello sólo podía solucionarlo la pareja.

Despidiéndose de su amiga, Alya levantó la mirada para ver a Nino pasar cerca de ella. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento con los suyos antes de que ella bajara la mirada con dolor. Él no dijo nada. No sabía que decir.

-Hey...- escuchó ella a alguien llamarla al momento que sintió una mano en su hombro.-Recuerda que esta noche te toca patrullar.

Alya asintió sin mucha gana, voteando a ver de reojo al chico cuando sintió que este hacía algo de presión en su hombro para mantener su atención.

-Nino ya me habló de todo y de verdad lamenta haberte hecho sentir como si buscara hacerte a un lado. Sólo ha estado ocupado.

...

-Toda esta situación podría afectar a NIno durante su ejecución como super héroe.- comentó Tikki a su potadora desde el rollo de telas en el descansaba.

-Todo sería más fácil si tan sólo pudiéramos decirle la verdad a Alya...- suspiró Marinette antes de regresar su mirada con adoración al bosquejo del collar que diseñaba.- ¡Adrien es un genio!- La kwami voló a su lado para apreciar el dibujo.

-¡De seguro a Cat Noir le encantaría!- exclamó. La chica la miró sorprendida y cambió por completo su expresión de alegría.

-Él es otro que ha sufrido algo de abandono últimamente también...- comentó.- Espero que al menos luego de lo que hablamos no se sienta tan mal.

Ambas se sobresaltaron al ver una siuleta pasar rápidamente cerca de la ventana de la habitación. Marinette se levantó de su escritorio seguida de su kwami para ver de qué se trataba.

-¡Es Rena Rouge!- exclamó Tikki.

-Sí, era su turno de hacer patrulla hoy...- explicó Marinette. Luego se lo pensó por un momento.- ¿Sabes? Quizás Ladybug pueda hacerle compañía. Necesito despejarme un poco.

La heroína de naranja observaba una zona fija de la cuidad con atención cuando sus orejas de zorro le alertaron de alguien que se acercaba a ella. Callada esperó a que el extraño en cuestión se acercara lo suficiente en cuanto lo sintió a pasos de ella, volteó repentinamente, flauta en mano, apuntando de frente.

-¡Vengo en son de paz!- chilló Ladybug, espantada.

-¡Ladybug! Lo... Lo siento tanto.- se disculpó la chica.- Aún me es complicado distinguir si lo que detectan mis orejas es amigo o enemigo.

-No pasa nada.-aseguró su compañera.- Y hablando de orejas... están algo caídas...- añadió señalándolas.

-Han estado así desde que me transformé...- aseguró Rena tocando la punta de una de estas.

-Me recurerda bastante a Cat Noir. Le sucede algo similar cuando está asustado, apenado o triste.

-Esa última puede ser la razón...- comentó algo decaída. Ladybug suspiró antes de tomar la muñeca de la chica y guiarla hacia la orilla del edificio, indicándole que tomara asiento a su lado.

-Dime qué es lo que te sucede...

-Pues... está este chico con el que llevo saliendo hace un tiempo.- comenzó ella al momento que relajaba sus hombros un poco.- Parece que él se ha aburrido de mí o algo, porque últimamente me ignora. Rechaza deliberadamente todas las salidas que le propongo y casi no hablamos ya. Hoy... yo le he pedido que nos demos un tiempo y eso me tiene algo mal...

-Oh, Rena...- respondió la chica tomándola por ambos hombros, invitándola a tomar asiento con ella en el tejado.- ¿Sabes? Creo que pudo haber sido algo anticipado. ¿Has hablado con él? Quizás tiene alguna cosas que trabajar por el momento. Deberías preguntarle, podrías ofrecerte a ayudarle para pasar tiempo con él. ¿Lo has hecho?

La joven morena se lo pensó un momento.

-En realidad... no...

-¿Lo ves? Podría ayudar.- aseguró Ladybug con una sonrisa.- A veces se hace de lado a alguien que uno aprecia mucho sin querer por tener demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

-¿Es ese el caso con Cat Noir...?- cuestionó Rena. Ahora era la chica de rojo quien se encogió de hombros.

-¿Él está tan mal por eso...?

-No al borde de la depresión, pero puedo decirte que se siente muy reemplazado por cierto reptil...

-Lo sé, y te juro que no ha sido mi intención.

-¿Qué tal si te echo una mano con con el niño tortuga? Me encargaré de que no se rompa el caparazón en sus entrenamientos. Así podrás pasar un poco más de tiempo con el gato.

-¿Harías eso?- preguntó Ladybug con esperanza.

-¡Claro!

-¡Eres de lo mejor! ¡Te lo agradezco mucho!- chilló Ladybug emocionada abrazando a la chica.

Era hora de componer las cosas con cierto par de muchachos. Las heroínas se despidieron y cada una inició su camino a casa, con la esperanza de que todo aquello saliera bien.

 ** _Si escribo, no dibujo. Si dibujo, no escribo. Aún no he encontrado el equilibrio, seguiré meditando._**

 ** _Un saludo a Johan. Gracias por preocuparte, corazón, pero no hay porqué hacerlo. Te aseguro que estoy súper bien, no más ando atareada con proyectos._**

 ** _*pst, síganme en DeviantArt como Crixarious..._**


	22. Chapter 22

Alya estaba decidida. Hablaría con Nino sí o sí. Se dirigía aquella mañana con paso rápido a su casa. No le había comentado nada antes, no sólo quería que fuera una sorpresa, si no que también quería evitar que él pretendiera no estar en casa y acto seguido salir realmente para evitarla.

-Tu puedes, chica.- alentó Trixx una vez que se encontraban justo frente a la puerta.

-Gracias, amiguita.- le respondió la chica con una sonrisa

En su habitación, Nino terminaba de guardar sus archivos con sus más recientes mezclas. Comenzaba a anochecer, el momento perfecto para salir a practicar con sus poderes.

-¿Estás listo, amigo?- preguntó en dirección a su escritorio. De una bolsa de papas fritas sobre este emergió su pequeño kwami.

-Listo.- respondió con una sonrisa, antes de soltar un pequeño eructo.- Lo siento...

-Wayzz, ¡caparazón fuera!

Rápidos pasos se escuchaban por las escaleras de la casa. Alya subía a la habitación de su novio tras saludar a sus padres. Respiró hondo una vez más antes de tocar a la puerta, sin tener ni idea de que tras esta Carapace estaba por salir por la ventana de la habitación. Espantado, el héroe se congeló en su lugar, intentando no hacer ruido. Los golpes se repitieron. Nada.

-¿Nino...?- llamó ella antes de intentar girar el cerrojo, para ser sorprendida por un fuerte golpe contra esta. El chico se recostó con fuerza, impidiéndole el paso.- ¿Está todo bien?

-S-Sí, sí...

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Estoy un poco...- Carapace hizo una pausa y echó un vistazo a su traje.- ocupado..

-¿Sabes? Siendo sincera, comienzo a cansarme de esa respuesta...- afirmó ella con un suspiro, cuando las palabras de Ladybug anoche regresaron a su mente.- Si tienes tantas cosas que hacer, déjame ayudarte. Yo... de verdad te extraño mucho y quiero estar allí para apoyarte.

El chico recostó su cabeza contra la puerta al momento que sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Sabía que no era justo para ella, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Tenía claro que debía ser constante en sus entranamientos para llegar al nivel de los demás, y ser una ayuda y no un estorbo a la hora de combatir con los villanos.

-Lo siento...- murmuró, antes de colocar el seguro de la puerta. Al escuchar esto, los ojos de Alya se humedecieron. Eso era todo. Tomó aire, se colocó derecha y dio un paso atrás.

-Entiendo.- dijo antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar su retirada calmadamente escaleras abajo. Se despidió rápidamente de la pareja y salió de allí.

Ya afuera, dobló la esquina en un callejón y sin poder aguantarlo más, dejó salir algunas lágrimas. Ya era suficiente, había intentado todo lo que podía para llamar la atención del chico y averiguar qué era lo que sucedía sin invadir su espacio demasiado y estaba cansada. No había más que decir, era evidente que él la quería lo más lejos de é posible. La evadía como a la plaga.

-Todo estará bien...- dijo Trixx al salir de su camisa y con su cola intentar limpiar algunas de las gotas que comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.- Hay que ser un tonto para no querer a alguien como tú.

-Sé que es un tonto...- afirmó Alya.-Pero es el tonto que más quería...- Su kwami no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño golpe en su corazón al escuchar eso.

-Es mejor ir a casa...- sugirió.- Estoy segura de que una video llamada con Marinette y un poco de helado te harán sentir mejor.- La muchacha asintió y le indicó a la criatura que regresara a su escondite para comenzar su camino a su hogar.

Ya en la acera comenzó a caminar con lentos pasos, limpiando aúnalguna lágrimas escurridizas, cuando una figura se interpuso en su camino repentinamente. Frenando alterada, levantó la vista para ver frente a ella a nada más y nada menos que a un conocido héroe de traje esmeralda.

-¡Carapace!- exclamó sorprendida por su presencia.- ¿Q-Qué sucede?- El muchacho sólo le devolvió la mirada con algo de seriedad,sorprendiéndose notoriamente al ver sus ojos rojizos.

-Has estado llorando...- murmuró. Alya tomó sus lentes por un momento y frotó sus ojos levemente.

-No es nada.- aseguró. Carapace suspiró pesadamente.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo.- pidió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó conmocionada.

-Confía en mí, por favor.- pidió él. La chica asintió y él la tomó en brazos para saltar lejos de allí. Ambos se dirigieron a un tejado a tan sólo un par de cuadras de allí, lejos de la vista de los curiosos.

Alya no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, en busca de un hipotético akumatizado. No encontraba otra razón para que el chico se encontrara transformado a pleno día y acompañado de una civil de no ser así. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando fue colocada en el suelo con cuidado y sus manos fueron tomadas por él.

-No sé por dónde comenzar...- afirmó el héroe.- Todo esto de los momentos cursis jamás ha sido lo mío. Jamás fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Todo esto de ser super héroe me vino, literalmente, en el momento menos esperado y aún trabajo en todo este asunto de mantener mis dos vidas equilibradas. De verdad lamento mucho haberte hecho llorar. Entiendo si aún no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que de verdad te quiero y que debía decirte la razón por la que he estado tan distante últimamente.

Con cada palabra, su voz se cortaba un poco más, mientras que boca de ella se abría con sorpresa. No tuvo que ser específico. Unos segundos de silencio fueron seguidos por un abrazo de ella, quien se aferró con fuerza a su cuello.

-No hay nada que perdonar.- susurró a su oído con una gran sonrisa.- Me alegra al menos saber ahora que todo está bien contigo y que confías en mí.- Carapace regresó el abrazo con una gran sonrisa, hasta que escuchó cómo ella comenzaba a reír.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó algo contagiado de esta, alejándose un poco.

-Nana, nada. Es sólo que... cielos.- exclamó.- ¡Mi novio es un super héroe! Ese traje te queda bastante bien...- añadió coqueta.

-S-Sí...- respondió él sonrojado.- Aunque aún no me acostumbro a que me quede tan ajustado en el tra... espera... ¿novio?- se interrumpió analizando un poco más las palabras de ella. Alya asintió.- ¿Eso significa que ya no está todo el asunto de tomarnos un tiempo?

-Después de todo esto, lo último que quiero es tenerte lejos.- respondió la chica con una sonrisa de alivio.- En su momento dije eso porque, bueno... creí que te habías aburrido de mí.

-Alya, NUNCA podría aburrirme de tí.- aseguró él al momento en que la abrazaba de nuevo, levantándola un poco.

 ** _¡Ya tengo trabajooo...!_**

 ** _...otra vez..._**

 ** _De nuevo se me corta el tiempo para escribir, pero ahí vamos._**


	23. Chapter 23

Tras una larga y tendida conversación, y varias risas de la chica producto de la burda forma del muchacho para explicar cómo funcionaban sus poderes, Carapace finalmente la llevó a casa. En sus brazos, a pesar de ambos habían compartido ya bastante tiempo al lado del otro, Alya encontró una sensación de seguridad completamente nueva. El confiaba en ella y ella ahora ya no tenía excusas para no confiar en él. Ladybug sin dudas lo mataría si se enterase de lo sucedido, pero nada de eso pudo perturbar su mente en ese instante.

El chico la dejó en su habitación, antes de recibir un sonoro beso por parte de ella en su mejilla. Enternecido por aquello, le regaló una sonrisa que derritió el corazón de ella.

-No olvides que aún quiero esas fotos exclusivas para el Ladyblog. Y nada de "tomas casuales", quiero que poses para mí como un verdadero héroe.- le recordó Alya de brazos cruzados.

-¿Es que acaso me crees Adrien, mujer?- rió el héroe.

-No, pero no dudo que él te pueda dar unos buenos tips...- respondió divertida, referenciando no sólo la mayor actividad de su amigo, sino también aquel pequeño secreto que sólo ella conocía.

-Oh, las cosas que hago por mi novia...- murmuró Carapace con un fingido agobio. Alya rió y le tomó por las mejillas. Lo acercó hacia ella para besar sus labios con cariño.

-Gracias por confiar en mí...- murmuró al separarse. El chico le robó otro beso rápidamente.

-Gracias por entender...- respondió.

Finalmente se retiró del lugar, seguido por la atenta mirada de su chica. La pequeña kwami salió y se acercó a su portadora con su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

-¿Eso significa que ya no habrá helado...?

...

-¡Hey, Alya!- saludó Adrien con una sonrisa a su amiga al día siguiente cuando ambos se toparon en la entrada del instituto. Esta comenzó a caminar en su dirección cuando fue desviada por un tirón en su cintura. Sonriente al sospechar de quién venía aquello, fue recibida por un sueve beso en su mejilla ante la impactada mirada del rubio.

Este tan sólo se dignó a presionar sus labios para evitar que otra palabra saliera de su boca y arruinara el momento de la que parecía ser de nuevo una pareja e inició su camino al salón de clases, no sin antes pasar no tan sutilmente cerca de la chica y hacerle saber con una serie de señas que quería todos los detalles sobre lo sucedido después-

En su asiento, supuso que el par se tardaría un poco más en llagar también, ya que antes de que todo aquel asunto iniciara, solían ponerse a charlar un poco con más libertad antes de que las lecciones iniciaran.

Se echó entonces hacia atrás en su silla y cerró sus ojos un minuto. ¿Serían él y Ladybug así de cercanos cuando estuvieran por fin juntos? Un sueño que cada día veía más lejano cuando poco a poco la chica parecía volverse más unida al más reciente miembro del equipo.

-¿Adrien...?- El chico abrió los ojos de repente al escuchar su nombre. Sin moverse de su posición aún, volteó a un lado para ver a Marinette con una dulce sonrisa sosteniendo su cuaderno de dibujos en sus manos.

-Hey, Marinette.- saludó.

-¿Recuerdas que mencionaste que casi no hacía diseños de Cat Noir...?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa entusiasta.

-¿Has hecho uno nuevo? ¡Déjame verlo!- exclamó él con emoción extendiendo su mano en su dirección. Marinette soltó una risilla antes de buscar entre sus páginas su más reciente obra y pasarle el cuaderno.

Con ilusión Adrien observó un elegante collar con la característica campañilla de su traje como accesorio principal. El nombre "Cat Noir" podía leerse bordada en la cadena de cuero. Definitivamente era algo que le encantaría ver hecho.

-¡Es asombrosa!- aseguró mirando a la diseñadora con alegría.- Estoy seguro de que Cat Noir lo amaría...- añadió con un tono conmovido. Su compañera sonrió alegre por aquel comentario y tomó su libreta.

-Seguro que sí...- murmuró ella.

Más tarde un akuma se encargó de reunir al equipo de héroes una vez más. Rena Rouge se encontró a sí misma incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su compañero en verde. El chico ya le había parecido atractivo antes de todo este asunto de los miraculous y los super héroes, el verlo ahora tras conocer toda la verdad enfrentando al mal sin una pizca de temor era algo que no podría dejar de encontrar fascinante.

-¡Ganamos!- exclamó el equipo al chocar sus puños. Cat Noir y Ladybug se encontraban a segundos de que sus transformaciones desaparecieran, y urgidos por retirarse no se percataron de que Carapace no se les unió en su despedida ritual. Fue Rena Rouge quien se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía su vista fija en algo que llamaba su atención en la calle mientras el resto de los héroes se retiraban.

-¿Carapace...?- llamó la muchacha de naranja. Al momento su compañero pareció despertar de su trance.

-¿Eh?

-Los demás se han ido ya, no te nos has unido. ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo lamento, Rouge. Yo... ¿qué es lo que se le da a una chica para reconquistarla...?- preguntó de pronto regresando su mirada a la calle. La chica se acercó la orilla del tejado en el que se encontraban y se percató de que era un pequeño puesto de flores lo que no podía dejar de ver.

Conmovida, tiró de Carapace lejos del borde y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¿Rena?- preguntó el confundido héroe.

-No necesitas nada de eso para recuperar a esa chica.- aseguró ella conmovida, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Cómo estás tan segur...?- El héroe fue interrumpido por un beso de su compañera de naranja en sus labios. Al instante se echó para atrás buscando alejarse de ella.- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!- preguntó pálido.

Se fastidió un poco en cuanto la escuchó comenzar a reír sin más. Dando un paso adelante, ella tomó sus manos e intentó contenerse.

-¿Sabes guardar un secreto...?

 ** _Creo que, a pesar de que soy yo quien lo escribe, nadie quiere ver este fic completo más que yo. El ponerle esa mísera etiqueta de "Historia Completa" me da una paz mental que no tienen idea..._**

 ** _Tengo una encuesta en mi página de Facebook (si, ya revivimos esa vaina...) sobre mi siguiente proyecto. ¿Qué creen que sea...?_**


	24. Chapter 24

La noche cayó finalmente en la ciudad, dando oportunidad a las hermosas luces de esta para tomar protagonismo en la oscuridad. Su brillo se reflejaba en un par de verdes ojos gatunos que vigilaban desde las sombras, atentos a cualquier incidente que perturbara la paz de París.

Quieto como una gárgola en la parte más alta de una fila de chimeneas, el felino super héroe aguardaba por su compañera de traje naranja, esperando finalmente enterarse de primera mano los detalles de todo lo que había conllevado a su rápido cambio de actitud con su amigo.

-¿Qué tal, compañero?- escuchó decir a alguien tras él. Cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con el chico nuevo.

-Oh... hey...- le saludó bajando para colocarse a su lado en el tejado.- No sabía que vendrías también. ¿Rena está al atrasada o...?

-Ella no vendrá.- explicó Carapace.- Me pidió que la relevara por esta noche. Además, quería conocerte. Nunca hemos hablado directamente antes, ya sabes, sin las chicas aquí.

-Claro.- respondió Cat con una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos comenzaron entonces a avanzar con calma, cuadra por cuadra.

-Ladybug me ha ayudado a mejorar mis movimientos,- aseguró el muchacho de verde.- así que no debes preocuparte ya por cuidarme la espalda si algo sucede.- Cat Noir no pudo evitar emanar un leve gruñido, que intentó camuflar con una tos.

-Tú y mi L... y Ladybug... se llevan muy bien, ¿eh?

-Ah, sí. Nos llevamos genial.- afirmó su compañero. Mas al ver el claro disgusto en el rostro del otro, se percató del mensaje que había dado.- Pero solo es eso, ¿sabes? Nos caemos bien, es todo. No estoy interesado en ella o algo parecido.

El vigilante de negro no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa.

-Es bueno oír eso, porque de ser más que "llevarse bien", personalmente no me agradaría mucho...

-A mi novia tampoco...- respondiño Carapace con una risa nerviosa. Cat Noir lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Tienes novia?- preguntó tras detenerse en seco en la azotea del edificio del famoso estudio de televisión. Su compañero asintió con la cabeza.

-Con todo este asunto, ya sabes, "nuevas responsabilidades como super héroe", he tenido algunas situaciones, pero creo que ya he acomodado las cosas.

-Tienes suerte.- aseguró el felino chico, decidiéndose por quedarse un rato allí y recostarse en uno de los bordes dándole la espalda a la orilla.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes alguna persona especial en tu vida cotidiana o estás demasiado clavado con Ladybug?- preguntó su compañero imitando su acción. Cat sonrió.

-Es más que estar clavado...- aseguró.

-Sé a lo que te refieres.

-Pero ella parece que no...

-¿Sabes? Quizás deberías dejar de jugar tanto y ser directo. Puede que ella no te tome en cuenta porque crea que tus jugueteos no son más que bromas.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo que intento de alguna forma es ser sutil, porque temo que si le digo las cosas de frente, ella... me rechace. Es decir, ella me ha rechazado, pero no tras lo que se podría llamar una "declaración profunda".

-Bueno, bien dicen que quien no gana quien no arriesga.- le animó el otro con una palmada en la espalda.

Cerca de una hora más tarde, ambos tomaron caminos separados a casa. Carapace sin embargo decidió hacer una pequeña escala en casa de su amiga y mentora. La chica acudió a los golpeteos en la ventana de su habitación.

-¿Nino? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó algo sorprendida.

-No, no, descuida. Todo está bien. Yo solo pensé que podría comentarte sobre... bueno...

-¿Sí...?

-Hablé con Cat Noir ahora.

-¿En verdad? Oh, genial. ¿Lo ves? ¿A que no es tan amenazante una vez que lo conoces? Te dije que era sólo cuestión de dejarlos a ambos solos a cargo de la ciudad para que dialogaran un poco y se llevaran bien.- explicó ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí, no es tan serio. En realidad... tiene un lado bastante cursi, si me lo preguntas...- dejó salir el joven vagamente mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de escritorio de Marinette, mientras esta acomodaba algunos materiales de costura en su habitación.

-¿Ah, sí...?- respondió ella fingiéndose casual y concentrándose en lo que hacía.

-Está enamorado de Ladybug...

-Eso lo sabe todo el mundo.- aseguró ella quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Está muy seriamente enamorado de Ladybug...- insistió el chico de verda levantándose para acercarse a ella y ver más de cerca su reacción. Marinette suspiró.- Él en serio te quiere. De verdad ha intentado llegar a tu corazón, pero en serio está aterrado de que lo rechaces de verdad por hacer, bueno, una declaración de verdad.

La muchacha no respondió inmediatamente. Dejó un par de telas recién dobladas en su respectivo estante y se acercó a la repisa de peluches personalizados que había hecho hace no hacía mucho del equipo de héroes de París. Su mirada se posó en uno.

-Marinette...- llamó Carapace.- A tí... ¿te gusta Cat Noir?

-No lo sé...- respondió ella con un suspiro tomando el juguete del mencionado con afecto entre sus brazos.- Sé que lo quiero más que como a un amigo. No sé como pasó, supongo que tiene que ver con todo eso de él poniéndose en peligro sin dudarlo y cuantas veces lo cree necesario por mí, pero con todo este asunto de que debemos mantenernos a raya para cuidar de nuestros seres queridos, no he tenido realmente la oportunidad de responder como quisiera a todos sus... gestos.

Carapace no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su compañero. Era obvio que no podía correr y contarle todo al chico, pero al menos sabía que había forma de que tuviera una oportunidad.

-Piénsalo bien, Marinette.- aconsejó antes de despedirse y por fin regresar a casa. La joven intentaría meditar al respecto. Por ahora, aquel peluche del gatuno chico se quedaría con ella aquella noche.

 _Como cuando tienes mil cosas pendientes en tu día a día, un chingo de cosas a medias en el fandom, toda la intención de poner tu vida en orden... y tus equipos no te responden._

 _Sí, voy a terminar este y "Rostros Familiares". Sí, voy a seguir... o en todo caso empezar... con el cómic. Sí, tengo un nuevo proyecto en camino, algo distinto a lo que han visto. Sí, voy a seguir con el AU de Villainous._

 _No más que mis tiliches ya están muy viejos y esta vida muy cara para cambiarlos._

 _Quiero agradecer de corazón a los que aún siguen aquí. Sus comentarios y votos hacen mi día. Los amo, bola de extraños_.


	25. Chapter 25

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- El moteado objeto fue lanzado al cielo para convertirse al momento en cientas de catarinas que repararon todos y cada uno de los daños resultados del más reciente super villano.

Así una batalla más llegaba a su fin, con tan sólo dos héroes restantes. Carapace y Rena Rouge habrían utilizado sus poderes bien empezado el enfrentamiento, por lo que sus miraculous no tuvieron la suficiente energía para que llegaran hasta el final para chocar sus puños con sus compañeros.

-¡Ganamos!- exclamó el dúo original. Al momento, ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Es extraño... Incluso siento que hace falta al menos una mano más aquí.- comentó Cat Noir.

-Tienes razón.- afirmó la chica de rojo.- Fue lindo... por un momento hacer las cosas como al principio.- El muchacho sonrió y tomó galantemente su mano derecha.

-Siempre es un placer tener la oportunidad de estar un tiempo a solas con mi lady.- aseguró con su mirada fija en su rostro. Ella soltó una risilla.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó él algo contagiado de su gesto.

-¿Cómo es que aún después de tanto tiempo... no has perdido tu toque?- preguntó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Tal vez sea porque no he perdido mi inspiración.- respondió él con un guiño. Ladybug sintió una onda de calor cubrir sus mejillas, poco antes de que sus pendientes comenzaran a anunciar que se acercaba la hora de irse.

Miró por un momento más a los ojos del héroe frente a ella. Aquellas pupilas gatunas que se agrandaban cada vez que la veían estaban tan atentas como siempre a su rostro. Él había aligerado el agarre de su mano, pero aún no la retiraba. Esperaba que fuera ella quien lo hiciera. Esa traviesa sonrisa dibujada en su cara, resultado de que el chico era consiente de los efectos que había logrado en ella.

-¿Mi lady...?- la llamó para sacarla de sus pensamientos.- ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero tú misma eres quien ha puesto la regla de mantener nuestras identidades en secreto, así que...

Esa regla. Ese muro que ella misma había colocado por la seguridad de ambos, según ella. Pero, ¿era eso cierto? ¿O sólo lo había hecho para proteger su propio corazón de lo que creía podía convertirse en un mar de dudas? Cat Noir era muchas cosas, pero sin duda una de ellas era ser alguien por quien valía arriesgarse y que se arriesgaría por ella.

Ladybug tocó su pendiente izquierdo y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior con duda. Regresó su mirada a sus ojos verdes. Finalmente tomó aire y dio un paso adelante. Con ambas manos tomó el rostro del muchacho y sin más se unió a él en un beso.

Cat Noir dejó salir un leve gruñido de sorpresa. Sin saber que hacer en general: ¿de dónde había venido aquello? ¿Había cambiado de opinión? ¿Qué debía hacer con sus manos? ¿Estaría plenamente consiente de lo que hacía ella? ¿Se repetiría esto o sería cosa de sólo una vez?

Al fin optó por tomar los antebrazos de la chica, quien seguía sujetándole por sus mejillas. El chico de cabellos rubios se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, haciendo más presión contra los labios de su compañera. Poco a poco las manos de al heroína se deslizaron hacia abajo hasta fijarse en los hombros de Cat Noir.

Fueron tan sólo unos momentos, tras los cuales Ladybug comenzó a retroceder. Una de las manos enguantadas de él tomó su mejilla, como si no quisiera que ella se alejara de allí. En cuanto ambos abrieron sus ojos, él le sonrió risueño. Ladybug respondió el gesto, antes de colocarse de puntillas hasta la altura de su frente para depositar un beso allí.

-Nos vemos pronto...- murmuró con una última caricia a su rostro para finalmente irse de allí.

El héroe se quedó allí de pie, incluso después de que su transformación desapareciera tras un par de minutos.

-Esperarla aquí no hará que ella mágicamente aparezca, Adrien...- aseguró Plagg a su claramente hipnotizado portador.- Debiste irte cuando aún estabas tranformado. Ahora tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones a los encargados de este edificio cuando te vean bajar por las escaleras del techo.

-Aún no transformado, no hubiera podido irme de todas formas...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque no tengo dudas de que mis piernas me hubieran fallado...

 ** _¡Que alguien detenga a la CriXar antes de que termine esta madre y se vaya a hiatus otra vez!_**


	26. Chapter 26

-¡Hay que ir arriba, Marinette!- indicó Tikki a su portadora.- Todos los demás han bajado, no debe haber nadie allí.

La muchacha echó a correr escaleras arriba, a contracorriente de todos los aterrados estudiantes que huían hacia la salida del instituto. El villano más reciente se acercaba al edificio y ella debía saltar a la acción.

-¿Qué le diré?- se preguntaba Marinette nerviosa sin detenerse.- No tengo idea de porqué lo hice. No es que no quisiera hacer o me arrepienta de algún modo. Es decir, de otra manera no hubiera descubierto que besaba tan bien...- divagó.- ... y de otra manera ahora no me causaría terror el no saber cómo mirarlo a la cara. No es como si le hubiera dado algún tipo de explicación...

El akumatizado se acercaba cada vez más y era hora de que el equipo comenzara a hacer su aparición. Aquello tenía a Marinette aterrada. Luego del beso que le robó a su compañero sin mayor explicación, no había tenido ningún tipo de comunicación con él. Aquella noche sería turno de ambos de hacerse cargo de la patrulla nocturna, así que no era como si pudiera evitarlo todo el día, pero al menos de haber podido verle hasta más tarde, habría tenido algo más de tiempo para pensar qué era lo que le diría.

De lo que no tenía una idea era que no tan lejos de ella, un chico ansiaba escuchar sus razones. Adrien se encontraba en ese instante igual que ella... en todo sentido: ansioso por ver a su compañera y corriendo en busca de un lugar seguro para transformarse.

-Todo despejado, Plagg. ¡Es hora de ir a la acción!- exclamó el chico abriendo la puerta al espacio de los casilleros sin más y entrando rápidamente.

-¡Auch!- se quejó una voz femenina del otro lado al ser golpeada. Sorprendido, Adrien volteó, encontrándose de frente con nadie más y nadie menos que Marinette. Ambos se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos mutuamente... y luego a la criatura flotante que acompañaba al otro.

Adrien se quedó sin palabras. Con su boca levemente abierta, tartamudeaba algunas vocales intentando buscar qué decir. Ella por su parte enrojeció al instante. Los idea de tener que enfrentar a Cat Noir luego del beso sorpresa del día anterior ya la tenía bastante ansiosa. ¿Y ahora resultaba que el chico era el mismo que todo ese tiempo la había detenido de darle una oportunidad?

Fue Plagg, tras asomarse a la ventana y ser testigo del caos afuera, quien se encargó de traerlos a la realidad de nuevo.

-Estoy seguro de que luego de que terminen con ese sujeto habrá mucho tiempo para hablar sobre esto...- comentó intentando sonar casual.

El dúo le miró y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Dándose la espalda mutuamente, ambos invocaron sus transformaciones.

El brillo rosa y el verde se fusionaron en la habitación para dar paso a los héroes de París. Juntos se dirigieron a la ventana, chocando un poco al intentar salir al mismo tiempo. Ambos miraron el hombro con el que rozaron y luego al otro. Ladybug entonces carraspeó.

-R-Rena y Carapace deben estar esperándonos...

Aquella pelea fue la más bizarra que habían tenido en mucho tiempo. Cat Noir no paraba de mirar en dirección a Ladybug cada vez que esta terminaba por alguna razón u otra a su lado y ella tartamudeó todas y cada una de las indicaciones que le dictaba a él, así fuera dónde usar su cataclismo o algo tan simple como saltar hacia algún punto para distraer al villano.

-¡Protección!- invocó Carapace, colocándose delante de su equipo. Dentro de su gigante escudo, Ladybug observaba en sus manos lo que su Amuleto Encantado le había proporcionado. Sin embargo, su mente estaba en blanco. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con aquel monedero.

-Estamos esperando, compañera...- comentó Rena Rouge con su arma en mano, lista para el momento en el que la protección mágica no pudiera resistir más ataques.

-Ladybug, no puedo aguantar mucho tiempo más...- añadió el muchacho de verde. Los nervios se apoderaron de la joven. Aquel no era un buen día para jugar al super héroe.

Fue entonces que sintió una mano cubrir la suya, presionando juntos el objeto de tela. La inconfundible presencia de su primer compañero le dio escalofríos y al mismo tiempo le inspiró una calma incomparable.

-Respira...- murmuró él, colocando tembloroso su otra mano en el hombro de ella para acercarla un poco más a su cuerpo.- Tú puedes hacerlo, my lady Marinette...

Ladybug le sonrió con ternura. Acarició fugazmente su mejilla desde su negra máscara hasta su mentón y dio un paso adelante. Todo estaría bien.

El akuma fue purificado y liberado, pero Cat Noir y Ladybug no se quedaron hasta el final para ver la ciudad ser restaurada por las cientas de catarinas. Sus miraculous comenzaron a sonar y ambos huyeron despavoridos del otro y de sus otros dos compañeros.

-¡Ganamos!- Carapace y Rena Rouge se aseguraron de mantener la tradición.

-Y dime, Rouge... ¿crees que tu novio se enfade si me acompañas a dar una vuelta...?- preguntó casual el muchacho de verde, haciendo reír a la otra.

-No creo que le moleste si no se da cuenta, ¿sabes? Últimamente ha estado algo apartado de mí...

-No me dejarás olvidar eso, ¿cierto? Ya te he dicho que lo siento, y en todo caso, tú tuviste su secreto primero.- respondió él fastidiado.

-Ven, chico gruñón.- dijo Rena tomando su brazo.- Te enseñaré una de las ventajas más asombrosas de ser un super héroe: ¡vistas nocturnas desde puntos imposibles!

Algo lejos de allí. para evitar pasar por el incómodo proceso de volverse a encontrar por accidente con el otro al detransformarse también, Ladybug y Cat Noir optaron por ir cada uno al baño de su respectivo género. De todas manera, ambos sabían que se encontrarían al salir y así fue.

Adrien escuchó el ruido de la puerta vecina cerrarse al salir y volteó. Mantuvieron la mirada un instante, antes de que ella bajara la cabeza, dejara salir un suspiro y comenzara a caminar en dirección a él.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Adrien sonrió de igual manera, con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, y extendió su puño en su dirección.

-¿Ganamos...?- Ella correspondió al saludo.

-¡Ganamos!

Y así otro muro de secretos entre el equipo de héroes se derrumbaba, y no era cualquiera. Todas esas coincidencias, casualidades y situaciones que parecían asemejarse finalmente cobraban sentido para la pareja heróica original. Un chico por el que ella no podía darle a su compañero una oportunidad, la razón por la que él parecía no querer fijarse en nadie más en su escuela. Todo cobraba sentido ahora.

Un brillo diferente se podía percibir en el rostro del joven rubio al día siguiente. Durante toda la clase no paraba de intercambiar sonrisas nerviosas con la compañera a sus espaldas y no podía esperar a la hora de salida.

Tras ser el primero en salir, esperó paciente en la puerta con un pequeño detalle en su manos a sus espaldas. Dio un pequeño salto al ver a la chica pasar a su lado.

-¡Marinette!- llamó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Saliste rápido, pensé que tendrías algo que hacer.- respondió ella volteando a verle y acercándose a él.

-No, es decir, no es tan urgente...

-Recuerda que tenemos que patrullar esta noche...- comentó ella en voz baja, no acostumbrada aún a hablar de temas relacionados a sus dobles vidas fuera del disfraz.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Allí estaré. Yo sólo...- Rápidamente mostró sus manos para mostrarle la flor que ocultaba entre ellas.

-Es una... yo... es her... mosa... no tenías que... gracias...- Entre balbuceos, ella la aceptó.

-Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace bastante tiempo...- agregó él, para acto seguido tomar una gran bocanada de aire.- Sé que bromeo mucho al respecto, pero mis sentimientos hacia ti son verdaderos. Yo quisiera...- Su teléfono sonó, un mensaje de Nathalie.- Oh...

-¿Tus clases de chino?- preguntó ella, procesando aún sus palabras.

-Sí, lo adelantaron porque... espera, ¿cómo es que tu sabes...?

-No pasa nada, n-nos veremos más tarde de todas formas, gatito.- aseguró Marinette, procurando distraerle de su comentario. Mas al momento se percató del nombre por el que le había llamado.- Yo, eh... quise decir...

Demasiado tarde, Adrien le había escuchado. Con una sonrisa se acercó para plantar un beso en su frente.

-Más te vale no llegar tarde, mi lady...- murmuró con la mirada fija en sus ojos. Ella le sonrió una vez más antes de dar media vuelta y continuar su camino.

Él por su parte comenzó a caminar de espaldas hacia uno de los costados del edificio y una vez que la perdió de vista, se recostó contra la pared y se dejó caer con una mano en su pecho. Al instante su kwami emergió de su camisa, riendo con ganas.

-Inhala, exhala...- se burló, agitando sus bracitos como si intentara instruirle en cómo respirar.

-Podría recomendarte beber un poco de té antes de ir esta noche a encontrarte con tu compañera.- comentó un tercero. Ambos voltearon rápidamente, para encontrarse con el maestro Fu.- ¿Qué tal, Adrien?

-¿Yo? Pues... genial...- rió apenado el chico.- Usted... ¿ya sabe que Mar... Ladybug y yo sabemos...?

-Era cuestión de tiempo.- aseguró el anciano.- Es el destino. Estoy feliz por ambos, pero ahora necesito de su ayuda.- Adrien se levantó de un salto.

-Lo que sea, maestro.- El sujeto extendió entonces su mano hacia él, mostrando en esta una caja de miraculous.

-¿Conoces a alguien con temperamento...?

 ** _Que alguien por favor me diga cuanto tiempo llevo escribiendo este fic..._**

 ** _Acá termina la segunda parte de la sí, que sí, que va a haber una tercera, pero me van a tener que dar tiempo..._**

 ** _Los amo, gracias por seguir leyendo, comentando y votando. ¡Nos vemos!_**


End file.
